


Emergence

by WithallthisDelusion



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anticipation, Dark, Depiction of Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physcological Thriller, Plot Twist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Split Personalities, Suicide, Violence, graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/WithallthisDelusion
Summary: Casey Cooke was lost, and prepared to leave the world for once and all.She learns about her own fears, and struggles as she is kidnapped by a man more lost than herself.She feels alive for the first time in a long time. Knowing how to live when its the survival instinct of hunting that keeps her away from the claws of the Beast.Together Dennis and Casey are driven insane, torn between their own chasing fears and Beasts.Alternative Ending.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Following the film, with an alternative ending.

 

With a lost look in her eye, Casey Cooke watched as the girls in the back seat were heavily sprayed with chloroform. Her own head becoming light with the gas. The man twisted back in his seat to face forward, sparing a causal glance outside the windows, before fiddling with the mask around his mouth, moving it away and pulling out a cloth from his pocket to wipe down the steering wheel.

Casey stared, completely frozen by fear. Her eyes tracked every movement he made as he placed his hands in the 10:10 position on the wheel, his breaths heavy in the silence.

Feeling calmed by his retreat into stiffness, Casey moved her hand slowly upwards towards the door handle, feeling the plastic push against her nerve damaged fingers. She lifted the handle with all her strength before the familiar striking pain in her wrist caused her fingers to slip against the resistance. The man's dark blue eyes suddenly shot towards her, seeing her for the first time. He was silent as she watched him, her heart beating violently in her chest.

An awkward moment passed, without any action as Casey felt the feeling of being a deer caught in the headlights. With the itching fear of being hunted pushing along her spine she violently turned to opened the car door again before the man clasped her free arm and yanked her forward, quickly dousing her with the chloroform as he held the back of her neck to place her down gently.

Casey could hear faint whimpers, hushed murmurs and squeaking springs. Casey opened her eyes, staring up at Claire and Marcia, who were shakily holding onto each other and crying. Claire nodded and subtly pointed to her right, carefully avoiding looking with her eyes.

Confused, Casey sat up, pushing against the mattress as she scanned the dusty bricks of their confinement, before her eyes landed on a lone man standing by the door. His black neatly ironed shirt was tucked into his black slacks as he watched Casey from behind his glasses.

He had been standing their for 8 minutes, watching the girls. Marcia had awaken to the sound of the door, quickly waking up her friend, as they sat huddled together, ignoring the other who remained asleep.

Casey's eyes never left the man's as he walked further into the room. His steps long and calculated as he held the girl's glare, stopping before her bed. "You're all here for a very special reason." His eyes slipped to the other girls, lingering lowly toward their thighs before moving towards Casey's to catch her kicking her legs out from underneath her and sitting up on the bed. "For something more than just me. All you need to do is behave and please-" He screwed his eyes shut, at a disgusted thought, "keep yourselves clean, there is a bathroom, shower and... I'll bring in some chemicals to help you clean up after yourselves. Just keep presentable." He finished, sighing and running a hand over his shaven head as he returned his eyes to the girls, before looking away again.

He tilted his head up, looking beyond them and squaring his shoulders, his eyes instantly shooting towards Marcia's as he made a decision, "I'll start with you." He grumbled before moving towards the girl. Claire clung onto her and began to cry loudly as Marcia pushed away at his hands.

The man shoved Claire away, which allowed Marcia to throw herself off the bed and towards Casey. Casey gripped the girls shoulders, not fully bringing her towards the bed, but squeezing to get her attention. "Pee on yourself, Whatever happens. Pee on yourself." She whispered, quickly. Before the man's strong hands tugged at her waist, easily lifting her and bringing her outside.

Claire curled into the bed and began to sob violently as Casey awaited for the door to open again. After a moment there was grunt and shout of frustration before the door opened quickly and Marcia was shoved inside the room. Her eyes tear stained as the man held his hands out before him like they were diseased. He shut the door behind him as he left. 

"What did he say to you?" Claire asked, pushing the other girls hair away from her eyes.

"He wanted me to dance for him." She whimpered.

Casey felt her stomach drop, she didn't want to think about what the man meant by that. She closed her eyes and lied back in bed, running her fingers along her stomach, feeling the outline of various scars. Casey knew all to well, what Marcia was feeling, beyond so. It was a feeling that quickly brought relief, but it would never leave. She had experience rape for the past seven years. It had finally caught up with her, she was sat waiting for the moment when everyone from the party would leave, before she would walked herself into the forest and give up. But Claire's father was very insistent on taking her home, to her Uncle John's home.

An hour later, the door opened again, this time the man walked in nervously with a bucket held behind him, he looked down and cleared his voice. "I apologize, I'm just here to remind you and... myself, that I'm not allowed to touch you." He grunted as he placed the bucket down to the floor. "Excuse me." 

He stepped towards the girls once again, Marcia and Claire, began crying in fear. He held out a hand to Marcia, "Please, take off you're skirt and... stockings." He asked in through a deep breath. The girl watched him but didn't move. He sighed out in frustration before wrapping an arm around her waist once again and lifting her up to her feet.

Claire chose this moment to scream and charged after the man, hitting his back as Marcia landed a kick to his groan. This was before he slung Marcia over his shoulder and turned to Claire and gripped her long blonde hair, dragging her out of the room with his free hand. The door was shut and locked behind them. Casey was left alone, staring around at her surroundings as she began to shake. Her teeth were beginning to chatter as the door opened again.

The man's eyes found hers as he ran a hand over his head, a nervous tick, "Sorry, but they were not behaving. You will all now be separated, please-" he lifted up the bucket from the ground, "follow me." He gestured for Casey to go into the bathroom, before him. Casey stood and hesitantly passed the man.

They both awkwardly fitted into the room, the man passed her the bucket filled with cleaning supplies, "The blue one is disinfectant for the floors, the red is soap for your skin, and here-" he reached into the bucket and pulled out a small bottle of hair conditioner, "I uh... wasn't sure which one to get, but this is for your... hair." He looked up at her expectantly.

Casey nodded and took the bottle he held out. Calmly she added it back into the bucket before placing it all on the bench. He continued staring at her and she became distracted looking in his dark questioning eyes, watching his mind tick over at every detail in her face. She couldn't help but become overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne on his skin as he stood barely a meter away, the warmth from his body radiating across towards her, as she felt her body involuntarily relax.

He suddenly grunted and turned from her, leaving the bathroom and heading back into the main room. "Which, uh... bed do you prefer?" He asked her, meeting her eyes once again. A cold chill ran deep into Casey's bone at the question.

The man didn't react to her shrinking away as she looked at the beds, hers with a neatly folded corner and the other with a tangled heap of sheets and stained eye-liner.

"Mine." She managed to whispered, confusion and fear escaping in her voice as the man looked down at her before moving towards the other bed and heaving it from the wall and dragging it out of the room. Once the bed was gone, he returned to briefly say goodbye, his eyes skimming along her body hurriedly before he closed the door, stopping half way before opening it enough for his shoulder to move in. "My name's Dennis." He finished with a small unfriendly quirk of his lips before shutting the door closed and moving the deadbolt into place.

Casey released a stuttered cry as she closed her eyes and crouched to the floor, letting her long hair shield out the world around her.

___

It must have been a day later, or near that when the door opened again, she thought it would be the same man, ready to finally take what he wanted from her, but she was startled to see him... dressed differently.

Dennis stood in the door, wearing a red turtle neck, and a skirt. A dark pendent resting perfectly centered between his muscular chest. "Hello, love. Lovely to meet you. Are you feeling hungry?" He asked her in a sweet feminine voice.

Casey blinked, she stared at him. Considering his angle, a fetish perhaps. She stood and faced him strongly. "Yeah." She managed to say from her dry and horse throat. The man smiled and gestured for her to follow as he led her outside the room.

Casey's eyes scanned the new surroundings restlessly as he led her towards another room. She noticed the skimpy scratches along the wall, with a faint blush of blue following. Perhaps Claire's nail polish. The sound of heels clicking along the floor made Casey feel even more uncomfortable, then when the man turned back to smile at her from behind glossy red lips.

The man opened a door to the kitchen and gave her a gentle smile, Casey stepped between the man and door, noticing as he took a long sniff of her as she passed. "I'm glad you managed to have a shower, during you're time here." He smiled sweetly at her, closing the door behind them. 

The man made his way towards the bench and continued to make what appeared to be sandwiches. "Now dear, I want you know that I'm here to take care you, and I'll make sure to keep Dennis away, the poor man. I told him not to touch you. Did he touch you? Or was it one of the other girls?" He asked, before shaking his head and continuing, "Never mind, my name is Patricia. I'm sort of the leader around here, well Dennis and I, but he can't be all that trusted, his desperately internalised, never taking about his problems." Patricia sighed as he turned and carried two plates towards the table. 

"Oh, shivers. I didn't ask if you were allergic to anything?" Patricia asked, meeting Casey's eyes. 

Casey shook her head, as the man smiled toward her. She noticed he wasn't wearing the glasses he normally wore. Patricia began to slowly eat the sandwich, watching Casey as she sat motionlessly, with question. 

"Why..." Casey let her voice die down. 

Patricia gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't be afraid dear, ask me anything." 

Casey swallowed thickly, "Why were we taken?" 

Patricia held her eyes before frowning slightly, "We, need to make sure." He said vaguely. Setting down the food and shifting uncomfortably. 

"We?" Casey asked, hesitantly. Patricia gave her a smile and stood up quickly, moving to the sink as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, setting it down on the table in front of the young girl with a thump. 

"Take this, and you're food, eat it in you're room." Patricia smiled faintly. "Perhaps Dennis, or I will check on you later." 

Casey stood and left the room, following the same route back to her room, listening intently for the sounds of heels after her. She threw a glance behind her to see Patrica watching her intensely, before smiling falsely. 

Once Casey was set up in her room, the door was locked and the dead bolt struck into place. Casey sat finishing her food and drinking the water, making sure to re-use the bottle by filling it up at the tap. She slipped into bed and tried not to notice the faint tapping and cries coming from down the hall.


	2. Chapter Two

Casey was slipping in and out of consciousness, her eyes held shut by sleepiness even though her violent thoughts kept startling her awake. She could see him, it was all that she could see, her father.

Holding her hand and carrying her further and further into the woods. It always feels uncomfortable for Casey to remember that love, seeing the sparkle of joy in his eyes as his daughter takes a shot at one of the deers prowling alone. Too soon, always too soon. Does her father fall asleep, cradling another can of beer to his chest.

The sun lights up through the trees, capturing a burst hue of yellow and green. But then there's that persistent friendly voice, Uncle John.

His standing in front of her, fully dressed with a gun held downwards in his hand. "Casey, Casey. Come on baby let's go for a walk." His whispering, keeping an eye on his brother, to make sure it's always in private.

Casey follows, her hand being held in an unfamiliar sweaty palm. Nothing like her fathers.

She is told to get undressed, and pretend to be animal.

But she always feels more like a monster.

__

 

Casey wakes up startling, heaving in deep breaths as she tries to stand out of bed in a rush, being stopped by an unfamiliar weight over her thigh. Hesitantly she turns her head to see the man lying next to her daydreaming and watching the ceiling. She tries not to move too much, but her body involuntarily tenses, causing the man to notice.

He beams at her with a large nauseating smile. "You're awake." He states with a lisp. "I thought you were going to be asleep forever!" The man giggles back at her as he sits up dragging his leg off her, he kneels next to her and Casey rolls to her back before sitting up against the bricks, drawing her knees into her chest protectively, feeling more than relieved at their lack of contact.

"Wanna see a drawing?" He asked, his lips spit coated as he fumbles in his pockets before pulling out a sheet of crinkled paper. With shaking hands Casey takes the picture and unfolds it, looking at the hand sketched stick figures. "That's you, the pretty one." He blushes. "And that's me, Hedwig."

Hedwig looks towards her again, smiling brightly. "What's you're name?" He asked, rocking back and forth impatiently.

Casey clears her throat and moves a strand of hair behind her ear. "Casey." She mumbles. The boy giggles and snatches the paper away from her, folding it back into his pocket. "I like you're name." He smiles again at her.

They sit in silence as Hedwig watches her, fiddling with the draw strings of his tracksuit. "How old are you?" Casey asks.

"Nine." He smiled at her, giggling again. "I've got blue socks, what colour are yours?" He brings up quickly. Casey sits confused as she gives him a look, before suddenly being pulled towards him by the strength of someone way older than nine. Hedwig tugs up her black jeans to see the short cut white of her socks. "White, how boring. You dress like Mr Dennis. He doesn't like colour. He says it makes him sick."

Casey yanks back her foot and sits as far away as she can, cautiously watching as he fiddles with the blankets underneath him. "Wanna hear a secret?" He whispered looking around the room before returning his eyes to hers. "You can't tell anyone." He states as Casey nervously nods.

Hedwig shifted closer to her on the bed, his knee bumping her leg as he pushed his face closer to hers.

Casey stills her breathing as she tries not to show fear in front of her kidnapper. "Someone's coming for you. And you're not going to like it." He sits back and sneers at her.

Casey let out a shaky breath as she watched him suspiciously, "Who?" She asked. He lifted his eyes to hers and gave her a long judgmental look. "I can't say. I'm not allow, Mr Dennis and Patricia will get mad at me." He grumbles.

Hedwig begins to move away, standing away from the bed as he gives her a final look, "I need to go."

He starts to turn as Casey reaches out and grabs his wrist, standing up next to him. "Who is coming?" She asks again more forceful, fear etching over her features.

"Ow, you're scaring me." He whines trying to pull away, suddenly loosing all his strength.

"Hedwig, please. Just tell me. You need you to tell me. I can keep a secret." She whispers, gently releasing his wrist.

"You're trying to trick me. I'm going to get in trouble." He screws up his face in anger before turning and bolting out the door, she listens for the dead bolt that always comes. Casey breaths heavily as she stands staring at the back of the door. 

She paces nervously in the confinement of her room. Slipping out of her joggers and moving silently, making her steps unknown to anyone listening as she lightly pushes against the recently plastered walls, pulling at the wooden beams in the door frame of the bathroom. It easily pulls away as she finds bolts nailed into the wall. She attempts to twist it out, but it must have been heavily drilled in as the metal easily cuts into her thumb. 

She stands on her bed and lightly taps the roof above the bed, moving from the outside towards the inside. As she taps directly in the middle of the room she is returned with a hollow sound. Her chest squeezes in hope, bringing a deeper sense of fear.

_

Dennis opens the door next, he avoids looking at her as he carries in food and a bottle of water. He hesitantly meets her eye as hers never leave his. With a question on the tip of her tongue, he beats her too it, with a look of complete disgust on his face. "You need to maintain better hygiene of yourself." He places the food on the bed and folds his arms across his chest, staring at her pointedly.

"You're shirt, it's got dirt on it. Please, take it off." He said between heavy breaths.

Dennis continued staring at her and shuffled uncomfortably, on edge and impatient. Without further delay Casey slipped off her red checkered over-shirt and passed it to the man, who took it at a distance. 

As he turned to leave, Casey sat up expectantly. "Where are the others?" She asked. 

Dennis stopped in his step as he turned back to face her. His eyes hidden behind a frown and the dark rims of his glasses. "Separated. They caused trouble." He swallows his next words before grunting and straightening his shoulders. “It won’t be long now.” He continued to move his way out of the room as Casey threw her legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly. 

Dennis watched her, frozen with question. 

“Why are we here?” Casey asked gently as she stood before the man. She watched as he sighed exhaustively, before neatly setting her over-shirt to the floor and stepping towards her. 

Instinctively, Casey stepped back, scraping her back up against the wall. But Dennis only moved to sit on the edge of her bed, dropping his eyes from hers as he closed them, .pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed in deeply and met her eyes, “The beast. He needs… the impure.” His strong and clear voice sent shivers down Casey’s spine. 

He looked up to her with a look of tired explanation. He crossed his arms and stared in front of himself, strangely relaxing. “The beast, needs to make sure.” He continued, running a hand down his thigh to flick off imaginary dirt before resting his arm in front of his chest again. 

Casey hesitantly sat next to him on the bed, making sure to maintain distance. Dennis gave her a brief look before continuing to stare straight ahead. “Who is the beast?” She whispered, watching as his eyes closed once more. 

“He needs the impure.” Dennis ignored her as he stood, before collecting the over-shirt from the floor and moving to leave from the room. He looked over at her, before clearing his throat. “You can eat that in the kitchen, if you prefer?” He asked her. 

Casey gave him a small nod, as she stood, her socked feet cold on the stone but she didn't dare draw attention to the chills over her body. She followed after him with a plate in her hand. He pushed the door open further, murmuring. “Come on then.” 

Casey was led down the familiar corridor, noticing an old computer shoved at the corner of the room. Dennis opened a different door that had a bench and various articles of clothing, instantly she recognised Claire’s white blouse, covered in dirt. He dropped her over-shirt among the small pile and continued down the hall. 

She quickly followed after Dennis as he took her back to the familiar kitchen. He began to wash his hands raw, before preparing his own sandwich. Casey looked around the kitchen, her eyes catching on the set of knifes she felt that old chill of excitement at the thought of gutting an animal, but quickly turned down her eyes as he turned back to place a plate at the table, before taking a seat in front of her. 

She swallowed thickly around the white bread, as Dennis watched her, before eating his own. 

After a long while, Dennis cleared his throat and continued to watch Casey, before speaking in a meditative mantra. “The beast, will know what to do for Kevin.” His expression unchanged. 

Casey kept her eyes downcast, but shot her eyes up when he pushed away from the table and placed his plate in the skin, before leaning against the counter and watching her. Casey walked his feet from the corner of her eyes, becoming uncomfortable as she saw him approaching. 

Dennis was walking lowly, his eyes searching hers. “I’ve tried to make you impure.” His words causing her to shake at the rawness of his voice, strained as he held himself back. “But I’m not allowed to touch you.” He stepped back and stood straighter, looking down at her, finding himself again. 

Casey placed the sandwich back to the plate and pushed it away slightly, Dennis tracking her movements stands up. Casey considered the thoughts of impure, her mind flicking over the idea of virginity, but she wasn’t sure how he knew. The memory of Hedwig waking her up with a leg around her, caused her to visibly shake in discomfort. 

“Finished?” He grunted, taking the plate and dropping it in the bin. 

Casey thought of reaching for a knife balancing dangerously on the edge of the bench. But he turned quickly and caught her staring. His jaw clenching as he angrily stepped towards her. “You’re lucky to leave you’re room.” He reminded her. 

Casey nodded and stepped back, continuing to watch him. Dennis took a step closer and leaned over her watching to see what she would do. Casey remained motionless as Dennis stepped around her to guide her back into her room. Dennis shoved his hands into his pocket as he watched her settle back into bed. His eyes lingering across her body, for a moment to long. 

Casey could see something more within his eyes, it was a look torn between fear and pain. Casey knew that look within herself all too well. It was the same one as she wore to face her Uncle John every morning over a plate of scrabbled eggs. It was a facade of having control.


	3. Chapter Three

Barry stood, balancing various clip art designs to his chest as he awaited for a bus to take him home. It was a cold night as he shrugged closer into his tweed coat.  
His nimble fingers drove into his pocket before puling out a packet of cigarettes. 

He shuffled the papers under his arm and with a quick flick of his wrist he lit one up, deeply inhaling the warming solution. 

Barry stared up at the twirling pattern of the smoke, following it as it blended into the dark heavy sky.

He was caught up considering different styles for the girls he had back at home when he was brought out of his thoughts by a young, over excited driver. 

The young man pulled up violently to the curb, scrapping their bumper along the walkway. They eerily winded down the window, as a boy in his early 20s smiled back at him. 

Barry smirked, lifting up the cigarette once again, drawing in a deep breath, before looking back down at the young man. "You missed a bit, you've still got a bumper son." Barry pointed out. 

The man chuckled as he pulled up the handbrake. The door was swung open as he stood on the door-sill to stare at Barry over the car. "Want a lift?" He offered.  
"After you're display of potential driving hazards?" Barry asked, scoffing, "No thanks." He lifted the smoke back up to his lips. 

The man stepped out of the car and walked his ways towards him, his hips swaying gently as he gave Barry a long purposeful look up and down. "I'll be extra safe with you." He promised. 

Barry smiled as he flicked the cigarette to the ground and ground it beneath his boot. "I'll give you a lift." Barry stated before moving towards the boy and wrapping an arm around the strangers muscular shoulders, "But I'm only getting in that car, if I can drive." 

Easily Barry led the lad into the passengers side as he shrugged himself into the drivers seat and dropped the handbrake, before zooming off down the street.  
Alexander sat comfortably watching as Barry expertly glided through the streets. He sat up straighter as he flicked over the papers that Barry was carrying with him. "Are you a designer?" Alex asked. 

Barry looked down at the sketches in the boys hand. "Something like that, I'm just drafting for now. But I hope to get the designs stitched and presented soon." Alex nodded cluelessly, out of his area, as gently placed the sheets back into the folder. He kept them rested on his lap as he leaned across the console to run a confident hand up Barry's thigh. 

Barry released one hand from the steering wheel and unbutton his jeans with it. Alex tugged down the zipper as Barry purposefully avoided turning down any main roads, cruising slowly around the zoo. 

Alex moved a fist over Barry's length as he pulled it out from his underpants. Alex sent Barry a cheeky grin before leaning down and eagerly licking his tongue over the head of his cock. Barry kept his eyes focused on the lit up road in front of him. 

The boy expertly lowered his mouth along his hard line, Barry kicked up at the pedal, loosing control for a split second, before suddenly breaking and re-placing his hands firmly on the wheel. 

Alex pulled off and gave him a few pumps as he pressed his lips along Barry’s neck, breathing in his warm skin. Barry scrapped his teeth along his lower lip holding back a loud moan. 

Alex resettled himself over Barry, as his lips stretched wide over him as he pushed the man’s cock deeper down his throat. Barry’s hips instinctively stuttered upwards in response as he groaned, fisting his hand in the boys hair. 

Barry wasn’t used to this form of treatment, in fact none of them were. It was only the second time he had ever sexually been with anyone.  
With a sudden jolt, Barry stopped the car, just outside the zoo. 

He pushed his hips up as he threw his head back against the seat. Alex’s chuckles causing vibrations all over his dick as Barry tightened his grip in the boy’s hair.  
Alex gently licked and sucked the underside of Barry’s cock, speeding up his rhythm. 

Barry wanted to desperately touch the boy next to him, but he didn’t how. Instead he closed his eyes and felt as his desire swell, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Alex swallowed him down, before quickly tucking and zipping him back up. Giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. Barry relaxed in the sit, his eyes shut as he let the blissful hum circle around him. 

It was only for a moment, before he felt a scrunched piece of paper become shoved in his hand. “This is my number.” The boy smiled at him, his lips slick with spit. 

Barry held it tightly as he gave him a smile, “I’ll call you.” He whispered, before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly, cupping his jaw and letting his fingers scrap over his stubble. 

Barry left the car humming awake as he slipped out, giving the boy’s arse a squeeze as he walked past, being handed his sketches. Alex winked as he took his rightful seat and sped off down the street. Barry smiled after him, before entering the zoo and making his way to the maintenance room. 

His foot steps were heavy as he hurried down the stairs, dropping his drawings in the kitchen as he searched through the fridge before finding himself a cold bottle of beer. 

Barry fumbled with the written number and stared at it for a long while. He decided to place it on the bench, hoping to call the boy tomorrow.  
With a large grin he made his way to his room, not bothering to shower at fear of washing away the feeling and memories. He slept easily for the first time in ever, feeling over appreciated. 

_

Casey watched the door as she sat on the edge of the bed, her room driving her made. It must have been late in the day, maybe even the next day, she considered. Her empty stomach being all to go off. 

She was startled when she finally heard the dead bolt slide open and the door swung to reveal Dennis standing there, unimpressed.  
He carried a sandwich in on a plate with a bottle of water, he stepped towards her as Casey noticed the blistering of his skin. It was bright red from irritation. As his fingers laid out the meal, she could see them shaking. 

“What happened” She asked quietly, he withdrew at her voice, stepping back and folding his arms over his chest. 

He cleared his throat as he shifted his weight between his legs, “It’s just been a long night.” He responded, not giving it away. 

Casey was too starved to focus on it, she reached forward and starting eating the monotonous sandwich. She looked up to see Dennis watching her, his eyes more in control today. 

She wanted to ask him again what had happened, but instead narrowed her questions to what she could appropriately ask. “When will I see the other girls again?”  
“I don’t know, it’s up to the beast now.” He said pointedly. 

“Who is the beast?” She swallowed thickly, watching as his eyes drifted beyond hers.

“His what Kevin needs.” He replied shortly, taking a step back and beginning to turn. 

“Who is Kevin?” She asked quickly, putting the sandwich down and sitting up. 

Dennis straightened his shoulders before turning and shooting her down with a glare. “He is someone who once needed me.” 

Dennis watched as she squinted, trying to figure out what was happening. His eyes lingered too long on her lips before she quirked a nervous smile. “Does Kevin need Hedwig?” She figured. 

Dennis frowned, “Yes, in a way.” 

“Patricia, then?” She stood from the bed and stepped towards him, holding him down with a stern look. Dennis nodded briefly, the control draining from his demeanour. 

“What does Kevin need you for?” She asked, folding her own arms, mirroring his stance. 

Dennis swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he cleared his throat. “Uh, I… Not for much anymore.” He sighed emptily, Casey found a weak point in the fence, seeing herself as a deer with the chance to escape. “He only needs the impure, now.” 

Casey followed him with her eyes, “But who else has managed this all so well.” She asked him, moving closer still. He looked at her longingly, his tongue pushing at his teeth to say the words he knew he couldn’t. Casey stepped even closer, her feet mere inches away from his own. “I think you’re the most important for Kevin.” She whispered, moving a hand to rest on his arm as he relaxed into her touch. 

“No… I’m only...” He was distracted as he watched her hand lightly trace along his bicep before moving up towards his shoulder and slipping over to hold the collar of his button-up shirt, resting her forearm gently against his muscular chest. 

His breathing was deep and unsteady as he stared into her eyes. Her other hand began to mimic her other as he untangle his folded arms and caught her wrist. Her body instantly tensing up as he ran his warm fingers down her arm stepped closer, pulling their chests together. 

“What makes someone impure?” She barely whispered, breathing in the heavy smell of his detergent.

His eyes dropped to her lips, before meeting her eyes again. “I- I- can’t...” his voice died flatly, as his shoulders shagged. His breaths were heavy as he tried to remain focused, in charge. 

“Dennis...” Her voice thin, but effecting Dennis greatly. 

“Can’t say anything, its the beast who can decided.” He grumbled out, frowning and looking away. Casey released her grip on his shirt as she pushed against his hand, wearily stepping out from his hold. 

Casey felt a chill up her spine, as he watched her move back with a glare. She was fearful that she had upset him by pestering him with too many questions.  
Dennis screwed up his face and ran a frustrated hand along his head. 

Casey took a large step back, watching him as he groaned angrily. He lifted himself back up to face her, his breath ragged as he neatly removed his glasses and slipped his hands, palm to palm in front of his stomach. His heels drawing in together as he lifted his back in perfect posture, giving her a charmingly lovely smile.  
“Oh, my dear. Why would you do that?” He asked, his voice, reminiscent of Patricia’s own. 

He took a strong step forward, his eyes clear and in control. 

“Patricia?” Casey wondered in disbelief as the man continued to advance on her. 

“You are to do as you’re told. Not trick my poor boys. If it were up to me, all three of you would be ground paste by now. But the beast will need to feed on the purity of such beauty.” He mocked, tugging at a strand of her hair. 

Casey moved away from the hold he had on her hair, her back hitting the stone. Patricia’s watching eyes noticed this, giving her a sneaky smile. “It’s not nice to be bullied, is it?” He asked, taking another step forward as her hand gripped the girl’s shoulder, pushing her firmly back against the wall. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t ask again.” Casey promised quickly, her skin prickling on edge at the venom in his voice. 

“Next. Time… I won’t wait for the beast, before tearing into you.” He spat, giving her a final violent shove backwards, as she hit the back of her head against the stone wall. She hissed at the sudden pain as Patricia gave her a sweet smile before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter Four

Patricia marched into the kitchen, his shoulders on edge, ready for an attack. He gripped the corner of the bench and let his weight balance on his flat palms. He dropped his head between his shoulders and sighed deeply.

He knew time was running thin, faith was dividing within himself in believe of what is right for Kevin.

He pushed off the bench and carefully traced a hand over his eyes to clear his mind. After a moment he opened his eyes, and stared at the blank walls that consistently surrounded him. He was about to step back before his eyes fell on a flattened piece of paper sitting near the sink.

Curiously Patricia lifted it closer to have a look, revealing a few numbers that were scribbled down in a hurry. Barry’s, he knew. With a frustrated grunt he crushed the paper and threw it into the sink before impetuously turning the tap on, watching with cold satisfaction as it disintegrated. 

Patricia knew he was acting on impulse,  stuck in a blind rage. So when he felt the precise consultation from Orwell nagging at the back of his head, he let it take control. 

_

  


Casey nervously fiddled with her outfit, thinking of ways to make it less intimidating for Patricia. But gave up as she heard the dreaded bolt slide out of place.

A man walked in, different from the rest. His eyes lowered to the ground as he stuttered towards her, his head titled almost as if it was too heavy to carry by himself.

“There’s a problem.” He stated, dropping himself down on her bed as he fiddled with his hands in is lap. Casey awkwardly stood next to him. “It’s taking to long, and there is a confliction between us. Therefore we must take progressive measures to ensure that the beast will have the pure.” He cleared his throat, his eyes moving to hers as he critically analysed her without showing any interest beyond that of research. 

“Dennis?” Casey asked. She noted how the man’s eyebrows quipped in confusion before realisation hit him. 

“No.” He said sternly. “I’m Orwell. What is you’re relation with Dennis?” He questioned, folding his ankle over his leg, staring at her. 

“The same as it is with you?” She asked, feeling like she was back to square one as she stared into unfamiliar eyes. 

“Clearly not. Patricia has lost faith in Dennis. Believes he has let his own selfish desires rest before Kevin’s vital needs.” Orwell explained, he sighed “It’s taking to long to find the purity the beast needs for Kevin, so were going to provoke it within a stressful situation.” 

Casey stepped back from him, feeling a tightness of nausea in her chest. “It is of pressing concern that we do what is best for Kevin, sit tight. Once of us will be around, most likely. Perhaps not.” He gave her a faint smile before standing quickly making his way outside her room. 

Stopping briefly to as he noticed the peeling timber door frame of her bathroom. Casey swallows nervously, “Hm.” He mumbled before continuing to leave.

Casey quickly moved to flatten the edge sticking out, her hand catching splinters  before she shuffled her sleeve further down her arm to push the board back in . 

Casey understood the effect she had on Dennis, she was drawing out his desires hoping it would lead her closer to the surface or at least allow her to become trusted enough help him. His insanity was clear, his loneliness even more so. She wondered about the other girls, thinking about Claire’s shirt. She could  easily  imagine the blonde whoring herself out. 

With a thump she banged her head against the timber frame. She was a hypocrite, she was whoring herself for Dennis to release her. But the thought of Claire with him, made her stomach tighten in anger.

She sighed and decided on showering, knowing that the man would be distracted for next couple hours anyway, and wouldn’t barge in on her.

_

  


Dennis was left staring at Claire’s wide blue eyes, her white laced bra, smoothly covering barely anything as she shook violently staring back at him.

He knew what he was meant to do. Insult her. Tear away the beauty she always hid behind. Leave her standing bare. But he couldn’t stop wanting to touch her. He looked at the angry sneer of her lips and then thought of the gentle curve in Casey’s smile.  He breathed out hard. 

With a long stride he was wrapping his hands around her shoulders and pushing her back against the storeroom shelf’s, collapsing various boxes and shaking the metal structure. She gasped in shock and closed her eyes in pain.

He pushed harder against her skin, closing his hands aggressively around her. “You’re nothing.” He gritted between his clenched teeth. “Can’t be anything.” His voice seemed foreign from himself as he watched the disbelief in her eyes, he desperately wanted to push a knee between her legs and hoist their chests together,  catching her startled breath. 

He grunted as she resisted  against  his hold. “Get off me, you creep.” She spat her eyes wide with determination. Dennis smiled, wanting to break it. 

He was to too distracted by her whimpers, not noticing as her hand slipped behind her, reaching something from the shelf.

“A waste of effort really.” He mumbled looking into her eyes as he leaned his head closer, his hands slipping down from her shoulders and moving to grip her hips. He pushed their bodies together just as her hand clenched around the 108mm screwdriver.

His lips barely brushed her cheek as she swung the metal shank into his thigh.  He released a gutted cry of pain and fell into her shoulder, gripping the metal structure to stop himself form falling over. 

She quickly moved out of his way, rushing out of the storage room and into the hall as Dennis yanked the metal out of his leg.  Her breaths were heavy from her throat as she tried to calm down, to hide to escape, she couldn’t think straight. 

“Marcia?” She called, pushing against doors, trying to open one. They were all locked, she heaved herself down another corridor, filled with pipes and lockers. She tried to find exit signs as she knew this was no longer a mad man’s house, but a factory of the sorts. 

She darted up a set of stairs, finding another room. She scanned the office layout, but still no doors or windows. She searched for a phone, anything. She was panicking and didn’t hear the staggering steps behind her.

Dennis didn’t hesitate to grab her hair and tug her against his chest, slipping his forearm underneath her neck and squeezing tightly. She gasped and clawed at his arms, but he didn’t break his hold.  The muscle in her neck  were constricted, clamping her lungs down. Her hands fell to her sides after a long moment as the thick strain of her veins against her neck relaxed. 

Dennis let the body drop to the floor as he caught his breath. He felt bad for  doing it, but at the same time relieved, in a sick sense he didn’t want anyone else to touch her after him. He slowly kneeled to the floor, his thigh pulling in pain at the motion. 

He reached out for Claire, drawing her warm body against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, taking in her scent for the final time. Solemnly he stood and left her cooling in the carpet.  He limped into the bathroom, reaching for the first aid kit as his shaking hands tried to contain the blood seeping through the dark cotton of his slacks. 

He took  in  a deep breath and met his reflection in the mirror, he was draining fast. He took the kit with him as he dragged way towards the room  at the end  of the hall. Unlocking the dead bolt as he slung himself through the door, shutting it behind himself and dependently leaning upon it.

Dennis looked up to Casey standing panicked by the bed. Her eyes dropping to examine his  stained  red hand and the kit in his other. 

Casey took a hesitant step towards him. His eyes sliding shut as he dropped his head back against the door. “ Dennis?” She asked, her mind questioned whether this was a test of her purity, but thought better of it, quickly rushing to his side and guiding  him  towards her bed. 

His arm wrapped around her shoulder as he leaned heavily into her side. “What happened? Where abouts?” She asked, searching his fading eyes.

“I was stabbed in the thigh.” He swallowed down a grunt of pain. She looked at his leg, noticing a darker sticky outline, she gently lowered him to the bed as she untied his shoelaces, before dropping the shoes with a clunk. Very hesitantly she undid his belt, and zipper, sliding the fabric down his leg, lifting the material away from the wound. She dropped the pants to the floor, in a way that she knew Dennis would cringe at. 

With steady hands she peered at the stab, it was purple from bruising and still thickly swelling with blood. She opened the first aid kit, finding wipes to clean the injury. He panted heavily, rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to hide his pain. 

Casey watched as the blood continued to flow steadily, she gathered all the blankets she could around them and even offered her black jacket to build up a pillow big enough to raise the wound above his heart. He stared up at her in confusion as she folded a gauze bandage up to calmly apply  firm pressure  against the strong muscles in his thigh. 

He cried out in pain, fisting his hands into the mattress,  frustrated at not gaining any resistance. Casey shifted the gauze into her right hand and offered Dennis her left. His fingers instantly curled around her wrist as he squeezed tightly. Stretching the healing cuts  along her wrist, but she didn’t gasp at the familiar pain. 

“You’re going to be okay, Dennis.” Casey told him, watching as tears streaked down his cheek. 

“What?” He yelled, breathing hard and groaning in frustration, “I’m not Dennis, I’m-” He screamed as Casey’s hand slipped briefly. “Kevin.” He finished with a faint sigh, dropping his head back to the bed. 

Casey blinked at him, her clamped hand had gone numb and her other began to shake as the blood seeped through the gauze.

“Kevin.” She repeated. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing, she shook her head, disbelieving. “What have you done?” She asked. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing violently.

Casey stared at the one man, who was to blamed for every single one of their actions. He couldn’t contain the pain as he cried loudly, his whole world crumbling around him. In that moment she thought about why everything was for him, what made a single life so difficult that he needed more. She threw a look behind herself to see the door slightly ajar, leaking in a glowing yellow light. 

She slowly peeled the gauze away to look at the thick oozing wound. She flicked through the kit, finding a bandage and quickly wrapped it around his leg, applying another gauze.

“I can’t handle this, I can’t-” Kevin’s voice died out as he hold on her wrist fell. He had passed out. Casey sat staring at the man, the bleeding was controlled, and he still managed to have a death grip on her wrist, she knew he was still alive. But for safe measures she sat up and leaned across his body, pressing her fingers to his neck, surprisingly relieved as she felt the thump of his heartbeat.

She sat back to the bed and began to clean up the mess, pilling the flooded gauze into another one, wrapping it all up together, containing the mess.

She closed the first aid kit and began to stand from the bed, when she was stopped mid-action as a warm strong hand gripped her hand. She was frozen as the man took in a deep rough breath. She looked over at him, greeted by dark eyes and a sternly clenched jaw,  as his eyes flicked down to stare at her newly revealed white shirt.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a beautiful afternoon yesterday, I went to the Art Gallery to see the special LGBTQIA community exhibitions. It took up all my time! Cause as you know its MARDI GRAS week!  
> Whoop whoop! 
> 
> :-)

Casey understood regret well. She had regretted a lot of things over her life. But the biggest regret she had, was not pulling the trigger in front of her Uncle. He haunts her dreams, her day life and her privacy.

Casey learnt how to remove herself from situations when they became unbearable, more often to not it was closing her eyes and running a small knife along her skin. But soon she began to regret that too.

Her uncle saw the cuts, and saw her as a fool. Yelled at her for damaging the only thing her father left her, good health. Her cry of help didn’t get attention, and soon she began to believe it. Feeling ashamed about ruining what her father saw in her, becoming emotionally crippled and too scared to harm or heal herself. Contradicting each thought about what her father wanted. In turn becoming malleable, without thought, without problem.

Kevin could never hold his shoulders high without earning a whack to the back of his head, and a sly remark from his mother about his distracted focus. His hands were rubbed raw from all the cleaning, thin layers of skin peeling away, his hands stinging, aching blisters between his fingers.

His red hands were always held behind his back as he walked the St John Paul aisle, his clothes perfectly pressed against him as his mother stood even more immaculate with a dark pinned coat and skirt. He would sit for hours without a word, without any other thought beside that of which was expected by him. But what took his sanity after each day, was when they arrived back home.

Kevin always slipped out of his church clothes, but his mother became lazy, she would hurry to sit on the couch and expect Kevin to bring her something to eat. Kevin’s only skill, even to this day, sandwiches. The crumbs and smears always found their way onto her coat, littering filth across her. Kevin felt disgusted and ashamed, he could’t comprehend what his mother wanted.

Kevin found himself a friend, Dennis. A figure so capable and compliant to what his mother needed. What Kevin needed, stiff and silence. But Kevin doesn’t need Dennis anymore, his mother died eight years ago. There was no one left to prove or to provide for. Since Dennis’s desires have slowly become more of in focus, acting on selfish impulse rather than planned expertise. Kevin didn’t need this. Instead he needed revenge, he needed anger and bitter passion to carve the future from. Kevin needs to destroy what expectations are left, to destroy what is pure, he needs to melt back into himself and fall through to the other side, slip beneath Dennis and face the world as a beast.

-

His thumbs indented her skin, as his eyes slowly slipped up from her top to look back at her. Casey felt a cold shiver press against her spine at his deteriorating hold over himself.

Casey sat back on the bed, placing the first aid kit beside her as she waited for him return from his frozen panicked state. After a moment, the man scanned her face, his own expression being one of pain and fear as his breath caught up to him, slowly puffing between them.

He leaned towards to Casey, his other hand coming to rest against her leg as he shifted closer. His eyes dropped to her lips as he blinked nervously to look into her eyes. Casey watched him with confusion, not knowing who he was. But the gentle expectation in his eyes made Casey wanted to clear the space and hold him close, his warm hand resting on her leg driving her crazy with the light pressure of his rough calloused fingers.

The man drew his leg off the pillow, to move the final centimeters closer. But the tensing of his muscles caused the thin fibres in his thigh to tear as he gritted his teeth at the pain instantly looking at his again noticing the large red patch of bandages taped to his bare thigh.

He gave her a questioning frown at his lack of pants, his eyes squinting in confusion before observing her own dress sense. He swallowed nervously, feeling his skin crawl with guilt as his muscles clench in anger at what he believed were his own actions.

Hesitantly he withdrew his hand from her leg and reached out to touch the bandage, peeling up the corner to look at it. He took a deep intake of breath at the sight of his bright swelling stab wound, chest rising before falling back down in a stuttered breath, loosing control.

“You told me you were stabbed, Dennis.” Casey offered, her voice small between them. He released a long tired sigh, folding the bandage back over and regretfully releasing his hold on her wrist.

“I wasn’t thinking straight, I was overwhelmed.” He mumbled dragging a faint hand along his face. He looked to her with startling concern. “I’m sorry. If I… Touch you.” He finished, looking between them and their minimal dress state.

Casey gave him a small smile at the confusion, “I undressed you.” She stated, “To clean up your injury.”

He gave her a look of confusion as he gathered a grip on the mattress beneath him. “You stabbed me. I must have… been stupid... not thinking when I touched you.”

Casey quickly shook her head, biting her lip at the accusation, yet relieved he didn’t seem angry about it anyway. “It wasn’t me. I don’t know who did. You walked in here, I fixed you and you passed out.” She stated, shifting closer to him, relieved it was Dennis staring back at her. Tentatively she reached out to reassuringly hold his hand. “I got to meet Kevin...”

Dennis swallowed thickly, “Kevin? What did he say?” He whispered, scared.

“Nothing, he just… screamed in pain.” Casey mumbled.

Dennis held back another comment before shaking his head shamefully, “Kevin doesn’t need me anymore.” He sighed, hanging his head low. Before gently lifting his leg of the makeshift pillow to place it on the ground.

He then wordlessly reached down and picked up his pants, wiping off the dust that it had collected. He then pull his feet through, before dragging it up to his knees, once both feet were through, he pushed off the bed with a grunt and stood. Continuing to tug the pants up to his hips.

“You’re going to make it worse?” She mumbled, standing from the bed and stepping before him, taking over as she did up the buckle and then dragged his zipper up. When she looked up, his eyes were heavy upon her, his breath fanning softly across her skin.

Casey smiled faintly at the domestic action, feeling a sense of longing to keep caring for him. She let her hands fall down from his zip as her eyes drifted down to his broad chest, noticing that his shirt was long and folding over his pants pockets, she hesitantly pulled at the shirt before meeting his eyes again. He remained motionless, observing her softly.

Casey continued to lift the shirt, stretching the waistband of his pants as she tucked his shirt in, reaching around his waist the push in the back of his shirt.

Cautiously Dennis’s hand lifted to her head as he gently threaded his fingers through her long dark hair. She finished and look back up to him, with a faint smile ghosting her lips.

Dennis stepped closer, moving a hand to her hip as he drew their bodies together. He caught her stuttered breathing as he leaned towards her quirked lips. She looked down to his lips, as she slightly parted her own. Dennis wrapped his arm around her waist as he curled his shoulders towards her, before pushing his lips against her own. Her warm skin tingling along his own as she gripped at the ironed fabric of his shirt.

Dennis almost fell over when he felt her hesitant lips slowly move against his own, pushing roughly towards him. She moved a hand to rest against his thinly stubbled jaw, tracing along his soft skin.

They held each other, for a moment. Before Casey pulled away, looking down at the ground, letting her hands fall from him.

Dennis frowned seeing her become distant, he cleared his throat, releasing her and stepping back. “I’m sorry. I don’t meant to pressure you.” He continued remorsefully. “Kevin doesn’t need me.” He stated, looking above her. “He needs the beast, because I get distracted, I- I pursue my own selfish desires, forgetting the reasons why I am here.” He regretfully closed his eyes.

Casey shuffled nervously, “Kevin needs what is inside of you, Dennis. You are a part of him as he is a part of you.” She whispered, flustered.

He shook his head, meeting her eyes again. “He needs the beast, to find the impure.”

Casey sighed and stepped back from him, “Why the impure?” She asked exhaustively.

“Because they have struggled.” He gave her a last long look, before stepping back and turning to leave. Casey took a lingering step forward, before seeing his feet dragging faintly along the stone, and his body weight dependent on his strongest leg.

“Who stabbed you?” Casey asked broadly just as he pulled the door open, leaning against the frame he turned back to face her.

He took a deep breath, his face no longer regretful as Dennis felt the Beast pushing through. “The golden sun.” He murmured with a smirk. Casey watched fearful as he slipped out of her room, locking the door and disappearing further down the hall. His eerie voice replaying in her mind as the sight of Claire’s golden hair flicked through her thoughts. A primal instinct to defend him kicked in… but she considered that Dennis would have killed her easily.

Casey moved back to the bed, lying against the mattress as she drew her knees up towards her chest. Gently bumping the first aid kit, resting near the edge. With a burst of frustration at how close she was to him, she kicked the kit off the bed and grunted in anger. Her face burning in embarrassment, as she felt unhinged and overly frustrated by his sudden change.

-

Dennis walked down the hallway, his fists clenching at his side as he sobbed in an angry breath. He desperately wanted to go back to Casey and grab her, pull her into his chest, push her against the wall, he didn’t care as long as he got her.

He could feel the beast’s own violent urgency slip into his words and crawl through his thoughts, it was viscous, dangerous. The beast wanted to tear into the girls flesh, mark her. Dennis pushed away the urge, finding himself before Marcia as she whimpered looking up at him from where she was huddled in the center of the floor.

He growled, Dennis no longer able to hold himself back. Lunging a her, he gripped her ankles, tugging her towards him as he shredded the clothes from her body. He bathed in her screams as he ran his finger along her bare neck, feeling the spasms of fear in her muscles.

He tightened his hold around her ankle as she thrashed violently against him. She strained, scrapping away as she clawed into the concrete floor. Pulling at the joint in her ankle, Dennis twisted his wrist, snapping the tendons.

She cried out in pain, howling between sobs, as he ran his fingernails down her legs, catching into her skin as she bled under his nails. “Your life was always so pristine.” He grunted, tugging her broken ankle towards him as he pull her closer, pinning her beneath him. Her panicked breathes were rough underneath his palm as he pressed it into her chest. “No fear, until today.”

He gripped the side of her head and placed his other against her shoulder. Pushing her head away from her chest as he stretched the dark skin. Catching a final glint in his eyes, Marcia screamed, her hands weakly clawing against his tough skin.

He growled as his bit into her neck, clamping his teeth into her skin and pulling it off. Blood splashed everywhere as he continued to tear apart her body. Watching her eyes as the fear dissipated into acceptance, her breaths stilling, her fight leaving.

The beast stood from the body, his shoulders hunched as his teeth glinted with blood, staring at the remains. His eyes darkened by adrenaline and tinted with enjoyment. The beast shredded off the clothes, encasing him, wearing only his underpants as the colour of blood drenched his arms and chest. His breath was animistic, grunting as he turned and prowled the halls, edging closer and closer towards the room at the end. Where he knew Dennis rested, crippled and tied down by a brown eyed girl.

 


	6. Chatper Six

Casey tried to reach for something stable within her chest, the loving memory of her father’s strong hand wrapping around her own, even the abusive aggression of her Uncle John’s care. It reminded of who she was, the broken little girl.

But the newest thought to push against her heart was the sight of Dennis’s surprise and pure appreciative look in his eyes as she zipped up his pants. She closed her eyes, feeling her chest swell with the thoughts of Dennis, it made her feel needed.

Casey fiddled with her sleeve, lifting it over her wrist as her fingertips scrapped along the scars that were ever-present. She closed her eyes and breathed in the lingering scent of Dennis, imaging his warm arms encircling her as they would pull her in closer towards his chest, hiding her from all the bad in the world.

She released a nervous startled laugh at the unexpected thought, running a hand through her hair. Tracing over her where Dennis’s soft hand had hesitantly touched.

Casey froze deep in her bones when she heard a gut wrenching scream that echoed around the four walls of her room. She sat up expecting blood to be flooding through underneath the door, or for the door to break down and bestow the sight of carnage. The cries were deep, cutting across and straight into Casey’s ears.

She stood from the bed, shaking as her feet carried her backwards. Her fingers and lips were itching, burning at the thought of how Dennis touched her, kissed her, made her feel safe. How his own eyes mirrored a similar emotion, the delicate nature of having his complete focus.

Even as the screams enveloped her, she couldn’t think of being scared of him. Deep inside she knew that it wasn’t Dennis. She believed that somewhere under the surface he would still remain, the confused and impulsive man that she desperately wanted to see again.

The screams slowly died as a primal growl was able to be heard, it was the brutal grunts of Kevin’s inner beast. With cautiously quiet movements she dragged the bed underneath the center of the room. She then crawled her way back onto the bed, the blood soaked mattress staining her palm as she began hitting the ceiling. She knew she had to get out, the beast wouldn’t stop.

Her breath was rough, as fear began to creep into her. Her thoughts falling into survival instinct, taking from the memories of hunting endless every weekend with her father and uncle. At the thought of uncle John she violently threw a punch to the ceiling, indenting it and punctuating a hole. She began to claw at the plaster, as the powdery dust fibres fell across her chest.

She found a metal grate, useful for insulation, roughly she torn it from the wall and drop it to the floor. Freezing as the loud metal rattled against the concrete floor.

She either heard or hallucinated the heavy breathing approaching her room. Without much thought she heaved herself out of the room, scrapping her hips along the vent, as she scooped her legs up into the rafter. She began to take in long controlled breaths, calming down her racing heart.

The door was forcefully shoved open, Casey watched in fear as a man’s monster slowly pushed open the door. Her hands were sweating as she clung on to the edge of the grate, hoping her presence wasn’t able to be seen.

The only sound was the beast’s heavy breathing as he stepped further into the room, scanning the area. His shoulders thick with tension, trailing veins pushed against his skin as his muscles tightened between each breath.

Casey watched as his back raised with each staggering heft of breath, his chest and arms coated in dark blood that ran down through his fingers. He growled as he took another step forward, the movement leaving him grunting in pain, as his injured leg dragged behind him.

His eyes shifted between the bed and the fallen dry wall, before looking up at the opened vent. He angrily growled as he stared into Casey’s fearful eyes. Revealing his blood coated teeth before prowling towards her.

Casey quickly turned and threw herself further down the tunnel, pushing her shoulders up against the vent to move as fast as possible, small flicked up clips catching onto her jeans and shredding the fibres of her shirt. But she didn’t spare it any thought.

The beast pounced towards the opening, before receiving a large kick to the back of his head causing his eyes to sting shut. Angrily he threw his head down towards his chest, as he began to pant with frustration. The clawing behind his eyes starting to burn as he fought off Dennis’s voice, screaming for him to stop.

His body caved in underneath himself, bringing him to his knees as his feet limply dragged behind him. His body fighting itself, the beast loosing control as it released a final roar, dropping its arm to the ground in defeat.

Dennis lifted his head, as his shoulders raised into a familiar compulsive position. He stared back up at the vent relieved she had the chance to escape.

Without delay Dennis quickly manoeuvred his way into his study, prying the cupboard back and clamping his shaking fist around a shotgun over stepping the young blonde girls body, as he turned and continued to his locker further below down the corridor. He could feel the beast’s growl creep into his throat as he pushed his dying feet in front of himself.

Tripping over his own legs as he hit the floor, stretching the healing wound in his thigh as the beast bit deep into Dennis’s thoughts. The beast stood leaving the gun scattered on the floor. He sniffed out Casey through the airflow system. Stalking closer and closer towards her panicked breathing and shaking hands.

Casey dragged her way through the rafters, until she found herself at the end of the tunnel. She peered through the grate, seeing a set of lockers, in a dim lit room. Holding her breath she pushed the sill open and slipped through, landing roughly on her knees.

Hissing in a pained breath, she quickly stood and limped away from under the grate. She caught her breath, wiping her sweaty palms along her jeans.

She only found a few moments of relief before the beast released a loud roar, her body shook violently, feeling sweat prickle against her neck. She froze considering to hide in the lockers, or making it as an effort to out run the beast.

She took a step forward, hesitantly peering down the thick metal tubed corridor as she spotted the beast sprinting towards her. She whimper pushing away and moving as far back as she could, scanning the area for anywhere to hide. She looked back up at the grate, it was too high up to reach. But as the beast charged after her, she decided upon trying it anyway.

She kicked off the ground, her fingertips slipping on the metal as she tried again, catching onto the edge. She heaved upwards, managing to get an elbow through the hole as she began to tug herself in. But just as her other arm pushed through, the beasts hands clamped around her ankles dragging her back down.

She was tugged to the floor, the sharp edge of the vent slicing into her forearm as it peeled the skin off. She landed on her arse, looking up at the beast as he caught onto her thigh, dragging her towards him, before sitting over her legs and wrapping its fingers tightly around her neck.

Her eyes were watering as she blinked unbelieving at the man who had just kissed her moments ago.

Her arm was bleeding heavily, soaking into her shirt as the fabric hung loosely off her shoulders. The beast pressed his teeth along her throat, nipping at her warm flesh. Casey whimpered, trying to kick him off.

His breath smelt of the metallic sting of blood as he growled into her ear. Toying with the young girl. Casey stared into his eyes inhuman eyes, stretched wide with power and control.

“Please Dennis.” She sobbed quietly, as the beast tightened his hold around her neck. She began to cough as her lungs burnt with the lack of oxygen.

The beast’s heavy breathing became more erratic, as he groaned in annoyance, clenching his teeth and shouting out in pain. His hold left her neck as his hands beat into his forehead, before wrapping his arms around his chest and dropping his head, panting loudly in the silence.

He instantly looked back to her, his eyes a lighter blue as she knew she was staring back at Dennis. He held the back of her neck, carefully lifting her as he moved off her body. “Are you...” He began to ask before looking at the blood pooling around her.

He closed his eyes shaking his head, clenching his teeth. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” He begged her, pinching his eyes as he began to cry.

Casey lifted her hand to rest it against his chest, feeling the blood droplets race down her elbow. “It’s not you’re fault Dennis.” She told him, feeling her head spin.

He moved his other hand to press it against her collar, where the beast had teased her skin, he ran his thumb gently over the red bruise. “I can’t do anything, I can’t stop this.” He moved his hands back, staring at her hopelessly. “I need you to go get the bullets from Kevin’s locker.”

“What, no.” Casey argued, holding onto him.

He closed his eyes, “Go back down the hall, find the shotgun and then I’ll need you to come back here and shoot me.” He stared deeply at her.

Casey shook her head in disbelief, “No, Dennis. You’re in control, you’re here now. You can hold on.” She urged. He frowned, swallowing guiltily.

He lifted her up, as he held himself back. “Please. You need to go and do this, I can’t hold on. His strong, his pushing to come out.” He begged, looking away from her to point out one of the lockers. “Right there, top shelf.”

Casey hesitatingly stood and continuing to stare at him. Before turning and moving towards the old locker with the name ‘Kevin’ printed on it. She opened the locker, easily finding six shotgun bullets. She held them out to Dennis, who was clenching his teeth and breathing heavily. “These.” She asked, even though she knew exactly what they were.

He gave her an incredulous look, with venom that was the beast’s biting back her. “Yes, now get the goddamn gun.”

She gave him a curt nod, stepping past him hesitantly, before turning, to stare at his shaking body. She placed a gentle hand to his shoulder and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, taking in the feel of his warm skin, trying to deter thoughts of him being dead, cold and empty.

Dennis could feel her sadness through the kiss, lingering longer and pushing harder than needed. He remained still, not trusting the beast if he were to reciprocate. Silently Casey stepped back, turning and heading off for the shotgun. Dennis felt his chest ache at the loss of her, but he kept strong, pushing against the beast, which was clawing violently behind his eyes.

Casey blinked back tears as she continued down the dark hall filled with metal tubing and grated floors, her socked feet were cut up and scratch by the sharp edges of the steel drains, slowly leaking blood through the gaps.

Following the hallway, she tried to remain calm, but she could feel her chest violently sobbing as her hands reached out before her leading her towards the shotgun.

Casey was overwhelmed, with feelings of love and fear, she desperately wanted to escape to run away and forget everything, a primal survival instinct kicking in. But for the first time ever, she wanted to stay and nurture her wounded animal back into good health.

She released a startled yelp as her toe kicked the thick metal barrel of a shotgun. She looked down at the discarded weapon. Cautiously reaching down to pick it up and drawing it in towards her stomach, feeling the familiar comforting weight rest in her hands. With shaking fingers, she loaded two bullets, before flicking up the bolt as its click rang out loudly in the silence.

Casey took a step back, turning and beginning to return towards the dingy room at the end of the hall. Her feet slow to approach as if she were walking through thick water, pushing against the current. Against every wrong in her mind.

She saw Dennis in her thoughts, scared and so small. His urges swallowing him down as he tried to remain strong for Kevin. A twisted creation, moulded by thoughts of right and wrong. Dennis being only a fragment of who Kevin was, a personality that could take control when the others couldn’t.

Casey was scared of who else made up Kevin’s life, but she didn’t want to kill him. She couldn’t even kill her Uncle, let alone someone who she… needed.

  



	7. Chapter Seven

Dennis felt as the Beast, dripped its poisonous thoughts into his head, swirling around as it broke apart the clear beautiful image of Casey, melting her into an old ghost from his past. He could feel strong hands whack at the back of his head, with a familiar sneer. “Enough, now back to you’re room.” 

Dennis felt his skin crawl, the need to cave in burning in his gut, to step out of the light. He tried to focus on the sweet Casey that cared for him, holding his hand and kissing him. Not the Casey the Beast conjured, the one that gritted it’s teeth and spat accusatory terms, her once heartfelt brown eyes, shrinking into soulless rocks that glared unknowingly. 

The Beast scratched along Dennis’s nerves, catching on deep within his old wounds, shredding apart the thin fabric protecting him from ever acting out his deepest darkest desires. 

Dennis was open, his beating heart echoing emptily around his ribcage, as the Beast freely took stabs at it, bringing forth ideas of viciously tearing into Casey’s pure white skin, marking her with bruises and cuts. Licking along her tendons and craving his fingers up underneath her skin. 

Dennis felt sick at the thought. It was breaking him down, forcing him to cling on to the light, for the life of Casey. But as the Beast took a shot straight into his fears, Dennis had already lost control. Merely becoming a passenger to witness the death of his love, by his own bare hands. Hands which he had the chance to cut off, teeth that he had the chance to grind down, and thoughts and desires he had the chance to overcome. 

The beast didn’t cry out in victory as he stood from the floor, controlling the pathetic body. Hastily, the beast moved towards the hallway, sprinting down it and dissolving Dennis’s only source of happiness, beneath his hands. 

Casey wiped the fallen tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand, gripping tightly onto the bundle of bullets, the dusty gunpowder grinding into her sliced up palms. Her head was hanging lowly as she walked towards Dennis, thinking of different ways she would be able to kill him without feeling guilty. None were coming to mind. 

Her feet shuffled in front of her, unmotivated to approach him. The beast watched as her head hung low, dark hair collecting around in front of her face. He took a step closer, moving silently over the drain, stalking towards his prey. 

The Beast kept lurking closer and closer, the space distinguishing as he felt the itch of hungry crawl all over his body. Casey was unaware, too caught up in her distracting thoughts. She was about three meters from the Beast when she finally looked up underneath her hair, her eyes jumping to find the Beast’s filled with a desirous snarl. She only had moments to identify the Beast before he pounced upon her. 

The shotgun blasted quickly, a first response. Her mind realising her actions, as she flicked it upwards, catching the majority of the blast into the metal tubes off to his side. 

The Beast growled and reached out to yank her down, her feet kicking, spinning and thumping against the rattling metal grates as she scampered away. The Beast close on her heel, smiling at the simplicity of overtaking her. 

It was awkward for her to run with the gun, but she didn’t dare let it drop. She threw it forward with each step, pulling herself along with the momentum as she continued down the never ending tunnel that led into pure darkness, she could feel her chest strike in a corrupted fear as she hoped she wasn’t running into a dead end. 

The Beast was trailing along behind her, just moving enough to keep her scared as he followed to the end of the tunnel and into the filtration chamber. 

Casey felt the room heat up as she pushed past the metal chainlink fence, instantly spinning to lock it up in front of the Beast’s panting face. She watched in fear as his teeth glistened, she could imagine the very same sinking into her soft flesh. 

She continued to run further down the hall, freezing in her step as she heard the fence rattle until it shook with the after effect of someone jumping off from it. Casey looked behind her, staring along the dark hallway as he was nowhere to be seen. 

She continued to move closer towards the system machine further up the back, as she raised the gun, walking backwards. Pointing it blindly into the shadows, as she could heard the purring rumble echo from his throat. 

Her skin shivering as her hands shook. She continued to look out for any hint of movement. As the Beast crawled along the walls, she caught sight of his eerie eyes, in a single sliver of light. She turned and sprinted, not trusting her ability to shoot in the dark, or even as he moved speedily towards her. 

She hurriedly unlocked another chainlink fence, turning to slam it shut just as the Beast gripped the rattling metal, his hot breaths burning into her skin as she looked up into his near black eyes. She screamed, raising the gun and stepping back as the Beast gave her an even wider predator smile. 

The girl was shaking in fear, as the Beast lurked towards her, taking his time to observe her terrified tearful eyes. She gather enough space between them to angle the gun at his chest, as she tried to smooth out her stuttering breaths.

The beast tilted his head, as his shoulders relaxed into a familiar walk, she shut her eyes quickly, trying to see beyond Dennis’s body. As she pulled the trigger not risking to meet Dennis’s calming eyes. 

The blast rang out loudly within the curved tunnel, lighting up in an angry red as the Beast caught the blow in his forearm. Thick strips of soggy skin, were hanging loosely from his arm as he withdrew the limb towards his chest. Fragments of bone splintered across his waist, were it had be flicked up by the burning hot metal particles that buried deep beneath his skin. 

Casey opened her eyes, feeling light headed as she stared up to see him still standing, with an angry glare. His forearm drooping from his body, the muscle and blood clumping as the bright crimson began to spill out from the bundle of skin. The clear wound of a shotgun blast. 

She swallowed down a whimper as he raised his head, his teeth were bared with a grimace, approaching towards the frightened girl. She only took three steps before she was swiped off her feet, the Beast gripping onto her ankle and tugging her to the metal mesh flooring with a nasty grip. 

Casey dropped the gun and instead gripped into the gaps of the floor, trying to pry herself away. His hands were stretched around her ankle, as he slipped his finger up her pant leg, hiking it up. He released a low grow as the bared skin. Casey kicked and tried to escape, scratching her knees between the grate, as her palms were slippery with sweat. 

The beast fearing his sense of control, didn’t hesitant before clenching his teeth around her warm flesh. Pulling off a large chuck and spitting it out to the floor, he then dug further into her muscles as Casey’s screams echoed loudly reverberating its way into Dennis’s thoughts. 

The Beast felt a violent shove within the back of his head, as he dropped the leg, growling as Casey scampered away. Limping and scooping up the gun as she dragged herself to the dead end of the hallway. There was a final cage off to the side, but Casey felt it was pointless considering how easily the Beast had made his way threw all the others, but knew it was better than nothing. 

She locked herself in, the metal bars thicker, more sturdy as she flipped the lock. Her hands were shaking as the Beast stalked towards her, his eyes low as they traveled along the floor, staring at her blood that trailed thickly behind her. His eyes met hers as his lips curled upwards to reveal his blood stained teeth. 

Casey instantly began to reload the gun, her hands trembling as the gathering of bullets slipped between her fingers, falling loudly to the ground, dropping between her feet. The Beast didn’t wait any longer, throwing himself at the cage, biting into the bars and beginning to bend the flimsy metal between his fingers. Heightening her desperate need to struggle. 

The cage only left an arms width distance between them, his breath smelt of the metallic tingle of blood, as his eyes were glazed by vengeance. His hot breath caused the hair on the back of her neck to stick up as she let out a faint whimper. 

“Come here.” The beast spat with dark eyes. His chest shuddering with exhaustion as he watched her closely. 

Casey gently, leaned further against the wall, minimising her breaths as she stuck as close as possible to the wall. The Beast gritted his teeth, continuing to reach out for her with his good arm, pushing his shoulder up into the gap. 

With careful control, Casey began to slip towards the floor, with a hand reaching out below her. The Beast grunted and withdrew his hand from the top of the cage, all so fast, as Casey felt the tap of a bullet, scooping it up, just as the Beast caught his nails into the dark fibres of her jeans, but not long enough to cut into her. 

She shot back up against the wall, feeling the smooth casing of the bullet as the Beast screamed violently, shaking the bars in anger. With a hand to the side she loaded the bullet into the barrel, and flicked it up into place. 

With a sured sense of security she raised the gun towards him as the Beast stepped back, his face calming as it fell into a natural scold. His shoulders sagging as his bitten red lips pouted, before correctly aligning into sudden fear at sight of the gun. 

“Casey! What are you doing! Oh, oh, oh no! What are you doing!” Hedwig cried out, taking larger steps back and ducking under his blood swollen arm, before screaming at that very sight. 

Casey locked the bullet into place, pushing the gun through the bars and aiming it directly at Hedwig’s chest. He continued to retreat, moving away from an accurate shot, Casey hesitantly shifted back from the cage, before opening it and stepping towards him, as he coward on the floor, holding onto the shredded arm with tears in his eyes. Casey pointed the gun at him, as she stepped closer, watching him from the gun’s eye line. 

His small whimpers began to tone down, as his shoulders rolled back, dropping the arm to the side, as he looked up to her. With a deep fear etching his voice, Dennis panicked staring around the room. “Casey...” He faintly whispered. 

Brokenly he collapsed further to the floor, looking down at the blood covering him and swamping across the floor. Sobbing hard breaths into his throat he cried out in pain at the new light weight of his arm, the end of his breath becoming more of a growl as the Beast continued to push. 

Dennis tried to fight against the urge to shred the place apart, to rip into himself and give up, solve all the problems for Kevin. With dark eyes, he looked towards her, lifting himself to his feet as he watched her shrivel backwards. He swallowed down a deep guilty apology before closing his eyes. 

“Shoot me.” He gritted behind his teeth, looking away from her. “Pull the goddamn trigger, otherwise I’m going to hurt you badly.”

Casey remained still, only watching him as fear iced her movements. He groaned in pain, the muscles in his neck straining. “Hurry, I can’t hold him off forever. Just do it.”  
“Dennis...” Casey’s voiced died as it began. Her eyes watering as she stared at the mess of a man in front of her. She wanted to draw his head towards her chest and hold him tight. But she could see the Beast spike with control through his movement, his whole body trembling as he awaited the single bullet to pass through him. 

She raised the gun, pointing it towards his upper chest, knowing it would catch into his neck and severe the spinal cord. She knew that these were familiar thoughts, darker ones than needed for this situation. She was easily overwhelmed by the feel of soft curling autumn leaves breezing along her ankles as the morning sun shined through the trees. Her uncle, with his fly undone and his eyes wide with fear stared back at her, her hands holding on tightly to his rifle. 

The bullets loaded firmly into the slot, the barrel newly cleansed, a guaranteed hit especially as point blank range. Casey held her Uncle’s life in her hands.   
A power she could never learn to live with, she watched as Dennis tearfully wiped at his eye, his body still applying the most of the weight on his uninjured leg. 

Casey swallowed as she lowered the gun. Dennis frowned, “Casey, I can’t be like this. Not for you. I can’t live like this.” Dennis whispered. 

Her fingers tightly curled around the grip. “Shoot me, Casey.” He pushed. Casey shook her head as Dennis turned fully to face her, taking a step forward. “Shoot the gun!” His voice violent and resembling the underlying anger of the Beast. 

Casey couldn’t look away as the man before her curled in on himself, screaming at the pain the Beast inflicted on him. 

“Shoot me!” He screamed as the veins in his neck stretched tightly in his throat, his voice ending with a dark growl. Her hands trembled as she lifted the gun back towards his chest. 

“I love you Dennis.” She sobbed, her eyes blurring as she stared at the shadowy figure before her. 

“Shoot me.” Casey closed her eyes as she steadied the gun. “Look at me when you do it. You can’t miss.” She hesitantly opened her eyes. The man was rocking back and forth on his legs, unable to remain up straight without over compensating for his balance. 

Casey watched with wide eyes, as she pulled the trigger, feeling each speck of gunpowder burn up in her hands as it blasted the clumped shiny metal tube straight into Dennis’s chest. She could feel him fall, before she saw it. 

The limp body fell backwards, landing with a solid thump to the ground. His chest quickly swelling with a puddle of blood, his eyes shutting and his strength diminishing. The Beast was defeated. 

Casey let the gun fall numbly from her hands as it clanked loudly in the surrounding silence. Casey took a step closer, leaving the gun behind as she felt the strong strike of pain deep along her calf, falling slightly at the sudden incline of discomfort. 

She fell to her knees in front of him, moving a hand over his chest, applying pressure to the wound. “Dennis?” She cried. Her hand slipped down his stomach at the large pool of blood. It was thick and warm between them, feeling the tacky and iron-rich blood soaked between the creases of her fingers, sticking to his chest heavy with implication. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, feeling the uneven balance of his body as it slipped between her fingers. She rested her head against his shoulder. Holding onto the remaining heat in his body. She pressed kisses along his neck and felt her hair become caught in the new stubble along his jaw. 

Casey could feel the blood clotting around her hands as she moulded into his body. She pulled her head back and stared at him. She gently removed her trembling hands, as she felt the sadness thrumming through her veins as it pumped across her body. She desperately wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes again, even if they were accusing her of betrayal, angry because he lived. 

She reached out for him again, grabbing his hand and holding it in hers, wishing she could feel the trace of his fingers along her skin, but all that she could feel now were cobwebs tingling on bare flesh. Numb to everything. 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, pushing against his soft skin, as she ran her hand along his head, nurturing his beautiful creations within. He was too much to die. Too unique, too potent, too perfect. 

Casey walked down the hallway, the echoing drip of blood down the drain an unfamiliar sound as she limped towards the exit. Her thoughts were limited, between the need of help and giving it. She didn’t even feel the cold once she stepped out the front of the zoo, instead seeing the street light and the flash of cars buzzing past.   
She couldn’t even remember her safety as she stumbled out onto the road, pulling along her torn leg. 

Cars swerved as the bright headlights soon became faces and hands, touching her shoulder and guiding her into their cars. She screamed and kicked their prying hands away. “I need a doctor, someone else is injured. They’ve been shot.” Her words tumbled out of her mouth quickly. Her fingers slipping along the road as she fell, moving too fast too soon as her eyes blurred. She could feel the ground beneath her as her head seemed to fly.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Ending

 

Casey tightly held her eyes closed. Feeling the soaking puddle of her brain under her skull, as it swelled deeper into a soggy mess. She squinted past the pain as she felt the leaking contents of her head drain out.

Her fingers were numb as she lightly tapped the tips of her fingers together, feeling the familiar trace of scars in her palms. She lifted up the heavy weight of her head, feeling the sticky pull of her hair tighten around her neck.

She took in a deep breath, raising her up hands to push against the soft surface underneath her, hissing in pain as she felt a sharp pain along her forearm.

With a whine she opened her eyes, blinking back the darkness of the dimly lit room. A scratching sound of fabric followed her movements as she sat up to stare at her aching arm.

Thick bandages were suffocating her forearm, she hesitantly peeled back at the layer. Finding small flecks of red scars that splattered deeply under her skin. The bone felt weak as she twister her wrist to expect the underside of her arm, feeling its loose resistance, she didn’t attempt to push it any further.

Her eyes caught a pair of a big combat boots on the floor next to her, slowly pressing down the bandage as she trailed her eyes up along the familiar jean clad legs, stopping before reaching the hollow sockets of his eyes. Instead focusing on the thick jacket collar stuffed under his head.

Casey quickly pushed the sheets away from her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed, weakly testing her body, wincing in preparation for the hot burn on her bitten calf as she stood, but instead just felt the push against tired muscles. She tugged up the loose hospital pants to inspect her leg.

The skin was taught, but still together, not marks or scars. Casey began to panic wondering how long she had been asleep, long enough for her body to heal completely.

She could feel the cold shiver of guilt run through her body as she remembered Dennis’s pleading voice. The weight of the gun, too heavy to forget. She bit her lip to hold back the threatening tears.

She wondered if Dennis still remained cold on the floor or if someone went to him. Helped him. She sat back on the bed, dropping her head in her hands, worrying even more if he killed someone out of blind rage. The Beast pushing through and ripping into anyone that got in his way.

She released a stressed breath and felt the warm splash of tears in her hand, she wiped it away quickly, and wrapped her arms around her chest, holding onto herself and thanking the heavens for the chance to still be alive.

She looked across the room, staring out the window as daylight began to peek out through the windows, a cool morning air swept up as the breezed tangled through her hair. It had been too long since the last time she saw the sun. She smiled softly at the sight, before feeling her chest tighten again as she remember Dennis’s pleading voice for her to kill him. Her hands were shaking at the thought. 

She stiffened as she heard Uncle John fidget awake from his sleep, with a curse on the tip of his tongue, before he noticed the girl. “Casey.” He sat up straight, even fumbled to his feet. He clamped his hands together, nervously watching Casey as he approached her.

Casey looked away from him, rubbing away her tears and straightening her shoulders, before standing and facing her Uncle.

He met her eyes, swallowing back a cough. “You feel okay enough to stand? I mean, you were nearly a piece of fresh meat for the bugs.” He said with a hesitant chuckle.

Casey nodded quipping her lips slightly. “I’m okay.” Her voice was dry, rough and scratchy.

“How about some water?” He offered, moving over to pour water into a tiny plastic cup. His hands were shaking as he held it out to her.

She took it with need, thanking him quietly and drinking quickly.

“I hope you don’t think we aren’t gonna talk about this.” He said, his arrogance underlying his voice as he gave her a stern look. His eyes might have as well been bulging out his head in fear of knowing the truth.

Casey nodded and placed the cup down, and look back at her forearm, feeling the blood flow down and soak through the bandages.

“Look, I know you don’t like me. But Dennis was a good mate.” He began to explain, his tiny brain warming up for the day. “I really wish you didn’t take you’re anger out on him, I thought he was you’re friend. That you liked him, at least somewhat.”

Casey looked back up at her uncle. “How do you know him?” She whispered disbelievingly, feeling an itch of fear under her skin.

He chuckled lightly, “You’re kidding right. It’s Dennis Wendell, he normally comes around the house every second day.” He grunted as he tugged up his slipping jeans. “Look, Casey. You’ve have had a lot shit happen in you’re life. I understand if you went into panic, you know with me going away for the weekend and all. It must have... triggered back feelings about you’re father, when he-”

“Don’t fucking speak about him.” She spat, her hands clenching at her side as she gritted her teeth.

“What the fuck would you know?” Uncle John spat, breathing heavily, letting his hand rub across his face before returning to her, a calmness settling around his eyes. “Just… I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad Dennis only has a junior blaster lying around his house anyway. Otherwise...” He whistled painfully, rocking on his heels.

Casey blinked giving him a confused look. “What? Are you talking about it?” She asked, cautiously watching his change of feeling.

“Well he had a gun lying around the place. You tried to kill yourself, but he got to you just in time. Well close enough, You still pulled the trigger, but you shot your arm instead of your throat.” He bluntly stated. “Don’t you remember shooting the gun?”

She clenched her jaw, shaking her head. “No, well... I shot him. I killed the Beast.”

“The Beast?” He chuckled cautiously, “Who Dennis? You gave him a nickname, huh?” His eyes darkening as the muscles around his jaw tightened in jealous anger.

Casey’s blood boiled as she blinked at him, trying to think of what he was saying. But when she tried to remember all she could see was Dennis’s dark blood stained teeth. His claws scratching along her skin, the tough grip of his hand, the burning anger in his eyes.

“He kidnapped me.” She whispered, meeting her uncle’s eyes. Looking at him with hope for the first time in her life, begging him to believe her.

He laughed.

“Come on Casey, he didn’t kidnap you. I dropped you off at the front door.” He reminded her mockingly.

“No, you couldn’t have. I was at a party… in the car…” Casey could remembered the feel of the leather seats, the sickening smell of a dead deer in boot. The sticky handle that jammed and needed a good shove to open. She remembered letting the handle drop, feeling the striking nerve damaged pain in her wrist as she tried again before stepping out of her uncles car. “No.”

“You shouldn’t be dicking around with this as well. I mean, Dennis is a bit pissed. But he promised to forgive you for what happened.”

Casey lifted her head in surprise, feeling the air enter her lungs a little easier. “Dennis is alive?”

“Yeah, what you reckon he would die after you gave him a good jab with the screwdriver?”

Her chest tightened in anger at her own confusion that burnt under her skin. “I didn’t stab him.” Her voice was corrosive, removing all relief from her uncle as he gritted his teeth.

“Casey, don’t give me you’re bullshit okay. Your fucking lucky I’m not sending you off to some loony bin. You tried to kill yourself, theres no way you’re pegging that shit on Dennis. Not to mention you’re cuts, Jesus Christ. Do you know how bad that makes me look?”

Casey swallowed back another argument. She dropped her eyes to the ground, finding her thoughts easily drifting back to see Dennis’s scared eyes as he approached her, limping with his hand over his blood soaked thigh. 

It was after one of the girls had stabbed him. 

She was sure of it. 

She remembered his growl and sharp teeth as they sank into her calf, but she knew that there was no mark.  She must have… imagined it. 

Her head was spinning as she felt her Uncles hand press against her shoulder.  His eyes had fallen  worriedly, searching her face . “Casey. Are you alright?” He shook her gently. “ Casey.”

She remembered feeling  Dennis’s lips press against hers, the trace of his fingers as they slipped along her skin.  Her hands forcefully moving him into the bed, avoiding his  bleeding thigh .  The caution in his eyes as she slipped out of  her  jeans, leaning across his body and pushing his shoulders  back into the bed. 

His hands  gently  pushed her away, distancing their heating bodies. He carefully held her face in his hands.  Meeting her wide eyes. She could feel the ragged desperate need of her breaths in her chest as she let him witness the sight of her own incoherent fear. Her fingers were shaking as they were pried away from his chest, placed in her lap as Dennis brought her head to rest on his shoulder.  Her tears soaking into her hands as she sobbed. 

She remembered the feeling of his warm arms unwrapping from her shoulders as he whispered into her ear, lifting her to her feet, running his hand down her leg, before lifting up it up and slowly slipping her pants back on and buttoning them up. She remembered the last lingering touch of his lips before he left her in her room. Limping away, in pain. Pain that she caused. 

Casey could hear the quiet chatter around her, disappearing voices along the complex walls.  Casey closed her eyes, thumping her fists into her head.  The thoughts of Dennis were driving her crazy, she couldn’t think of what was true and what was in her mind. 

Strong hands wrestled her hands away from her head  as she continued to knock the slush out of her skull .  “Casey, can you hear me.” It was her Uncle speaking from far away. 

“ I can’t” She whispered, feeling the tears sting in her eyes,  as she gave up the self-attack.  She opened her eyes staring up at her Uncle and a nurse that must have just arrived. 

“Casey, sweetie. Do you want some medicine,  or are you able to fall asleep ?” The lady asked, expecting the bandages. 

Casey pushed off the  bed , that she was now lying upon. Forgetting when she  was put here. “I’m fine. I’m just...” She couldn’t think of what she was. Confused. Angered. Frightened. 

She closed her eyes again, leaning back into the bed, easily slipping into sleep. She heard the murmur of  voices  dying out  around her. 

Before deep blue eyes guided her into her bedroom, slipping his hand along her wrist and lifting her hips to push against his own. Her giggle loud in the silence as the rain poured outside, the faint snores of her uncle at the back of the house. She was drunk, their breaths of whiskey mixing together. 

He chuckled, holding his alcohol better. As he lead her to the bed as she dropped next to him. Pressing kisses along his neck, as he lightly pushed her back down to the mattress. Looking away from her as he swallowed guilty, eyeing the tangle of clothes that littered her floor. She was young. It always managed to stop him going anywhere further. 

He met her lips and ran his hands threw her hair, pushing her back against the bed and leaned over her body. Moving her hands up from his stomach to rest on his shoulders instead of trailing any further  down . 

His lips murmured against hers, “I think you should get some sleep.” His  voice playfully stern as he gave her a soft smile before standing up from  the bed. 

She was quick to follow him, “Dennis. Stay.” She wanted. He flicked his eyes along her disarray of clothes that hung loosely from her shoulders. He bit his lip taking in a deep breath.  Gaining self-control. 

“See you tomorrow night.” He always left with a sophisticated silence, leaving Casey feeling disposable as he walked away so easily. 

She always remembered the way he turned away so easily, it was a sight she had seen him do too many times. To his girlfriend Jade, to his mother, to his jobs and friends. Dennis was a mystery, a strange collection of rights and wrongs. The two opposing thoughts  always  tearing him apart as he never managed to completely settle for any morals. 

Dennis was a corridor of many leading paths.  With continuously changing routes, he managed to go round and round in circles, in a downwards spiral.  B efore  always up and  leaving the city,  re-starting his  destined failure . 

But Casey didn’t know just how finely crafted his structure was, a  prefect  grand illusion of control. 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to start the dreaded Exam week... :-(  
> Won't be able to share my violent creativity for a while. But once the holidays kick off I hope to be able to finish this fanfic. 
> 
> Actually might be able to squeeze in another chapter... MAYBE.  
> A colossal indecisive maybe.

 

A few weeks later Casey was working through a large pile of school work she had to catch up on. Her u ncle quickly had her re-established at school, insisting that her injury was a hunting accident rather than any suicide attempt.

She was laughed off as being a hunting klutz.

It seemed all so long ago, she was questioning whether it really happened at all . Everything began to become a blur, only the occasional memories seeming to be real. But then thinking about how she got there was always impossible.

She had strange thoughts about the feel of Claire’s thick blonde hair running through her fingers as she shoved her head back into the brick wall behind the school . Claire’s eyes wide, and startled as she watched in fear.

Casey could remember the thrumming jolts of anger in her blood, making it easier to push an arm further against the girl’s weak neck. Her breath was heavy as it lifted in her shoulders, her eyes glazed by a resentful passion and her teeth bared venomously.

Claire was begging, her hands held out in front of her in complete surrender. Casey push in harder , the girls hands narrowly avoiding her chest as she swallowed down the suffocating pain . “Please, Casey. I’m sorry.”

Claire had been nice to her once before, back when neither of them knew each other. With a big hope to find friends Claire invited everyone from her art class to her birthday. Learning quickly that Casey shouldn’t of been invited, with absolutely no hope of her ever being one of her friends.

Marcia and Claire always went too far. Throwing insults at her every second day, sending her over the edge at the mention of her father and her ‘insanity’, believing she was fucked because of stacking days of absence and mute presence each day she attended class . Casey feels the tight stretch of her freshly bruised skin pull along her shoulder after Claire had whacked her, offended by Casey’s unusual retort to her own common ly cruel words.

Beyond that Casey only sees Dennis shoving Claire back into the wall. Then feeling the heavy weight of a screwdriver push into her own palm, before feeling its release.

She’s sure its Claire as Dennis whispers secrets, worries and apologies into her ear. His hands warm against her flesh, his hips pushing against her stomach, burning her skin with each drag of his touch. A sickening press of his lips to her cheek, as she catches the thick distinctive smell of beer, lingering over each void word.

Her hands push against his chest, fighting him. He murmur s about her skin, beauty and purity. Foaming around her as she claws out from the soaking promises she knows he cannot make her. She wants to believe, she wants to know everything s going to be okay. She lets him go, snaking her arm around a screwdriver left lying around, feeling the rough handle grip as it slips in shape with her deathly hold.

With a bottled anger she blindly implanted the screwdriver into his thigh, catching him off guard as he doubles over in a crippling pain. Claire only had a few moments, running and running through the house, pushing against the familiar door and barrelling outside into the shed. Kicking over a crate and standing upon it, riffling through the boxes until she felt the cold sting of a metal gun. Shakily she returned to the house, her hands covered by the light ash of gunpowder.

She dropped the gun by the couch as she waited for the Beast to attack her, standing and waiting. Holding her breath with the gun loaded and aimed.

***

Casey was lying back in bed, dreaming of all the things she had forgotten when her Uncle knocked on the door, following quickly by shoving it open.

“Casey. Come here.” He states, turning and walking back down the hall.

Her feet padded softly against the swollen timber as she hung her head lowly between her shoulders, expecting to be told to clean this and hose down that.

She overstepped a few lingering beer cans and avoided the rusted casing shells that were littered around the room. “Casey, please don’t be weird. Okay? ” Her uncle told her before opening the front door.

Casey looked up, hearing the quiet friendly interaction out on the veranda. It shook her to her bones as solid steps followed the harsh drag of her Uncle’s boots . Dennis’s always controlled calm exterior.

Casey stood limply in the lounge room, her hands stiff at her sides as she saw the broad familiar shoulders approach towards her.

“Casey.” He greeted softly, his eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, as his black shirt was neatly tucked in along his chest. He looked away from her and moved closer into the house, his eyes scanning around the mess. He was always so paranoid of the mess.

She couldn’t look away, the man before her had been in her nightmares, but also the only good in her dreams.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his eyes avoiding hers, like they normally would. Always avoiding the girl until her uncle fell asleep.

“Better. I’m- sorry about...” Casey let her voice die down, unaware if it was her anymore, or Claire’s pale blue eyes, that drove the screwdriver into his thigh .

He shook his head, waving a hand in her direction, stopping short in front of her. Hesitantly meeting her eyes with a small smile. “Not a problem.”

Uncle John waddled in after Dennis, his eyes and focused on the fridge as he kept walking past the awkward interactions. He fished out two cans and chucked on in Dennis’s direction.

Den n is caught the beer can and turned to continue his smile for John.

“So how was the hunt anyway? You find any beasts?” Dennis asked John, wiping his shirt along the can lid before opening it and bringing it towards his lips.

It had been 3 weeks since Dennis had seen either of them, only managing to stop by shortly at the hospital and getting a small glimpse of Casey fallen asleep on the bed.

Seeing her peaceful body, made him uncomfortable since last seeing her was such a violent display. The young girl clutching a gun to her throat, begging for him to kill her. Her eyes were swollen with tears and her finger noisily rattling against the gun. He slowly approached, reaching out to grab her shoulder. She watched him with fear, threatening to push the hammer. Too quickly, she whimpered and shut her eyes pulling at the trigger.

Dennis had thrown himself towards her, ripping the gun from her hand. But instinctively her arm raised to push him away, catching the large blast in her forearm. She cried out, falling to the floor, the gun ringing out loudly between them as Dennis clutched her wound. Trying to hold it all together as the skin peeled off, feeling the shrapnel of bone slicing into her muscles.

She closed her eyes, panting and screaming into his ear. He hiked her up into his arms and proceeded to take her to the hospital, her voice dying down as he made it to a main street. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, catching the headlights glow as it showed her rapidly paling skin. She was given over to the nurses as they maneuvered her out of his arms. Taking him away from her and removing him from his blood soaked clothes, there noticing his own stab wound.

He had almost fully recovered, beside s the scar that he didn’t mind much .

Uncle John shuffled nervously in his seat , looking between Casey and Dennis. “The beast? You mean the doe?” He specified.

Casey reached her uncle’s eye at the mention of the beast, his look stirring up a sick feeling in her gut.

She could see the Beast’s blue venomous eyes always staring back at her. The underlying love she had for him, teasing her behind that stare.

Dennis nodded, taking a separate couch, his body not yet relaxing into the seat. Uncle john shrugged his shoulders, “ Well I barely managed to get anything in the floods, bogged the car a couple of times. Besides that… just shot some ferrets. But I’m thankful none the less, that you took the time to watch over her. All hard feelings aside. ”

Dennis gave him a hesitant nod, shifting uncomfortably as Casey turned and moved out of the room , disappearing down the hall into her bed room. She didn’t want to become more confused by what happened a few weekend s ago , it s already was hard to understand herself let alone everyone else’s experience.

Casey wasn’t sure about her and Dennis, it didn’t feel real whatever the memories were. H e was just a man that she had known ever since she moved in with her uncle. She couldn’t trust herself to know what was true and what was fake about him.

She crawled into her bed, kicking the school work off the sheets and pulling out her headphones, drowning out the quiet murmurs coming from the lounge room. She was easily falling asleep, feeling the light tickle of the remaining bandage on her arm scrapping her side.

She ran her hand through her hair, tugging lightly at the ends. She sighed out, letting herself drift into a sleep.

Her hand absent-mindedly tapped against her stomach in time to the song’s thick bass. She was completely unaware as Dennis opened her bedroom door, stepping towards her as he whispered her name before lightly pressing his hand to her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open at the forgotten familiar touch. She sat up quickly glaring into Dennis’s calm blue eyes, nothing like the ones she saw in the Beast. She ripped her headphones out, moving to the other side of the bed. “Casey,” He began, taking a seat on the bed, his hand rested between them. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you since the accident.” His voice was tense, yet still familiar. It brought back a sense of security. Hearing his reassuring voice, she knew it was him.

She watched his lips as he talk ed , thinking back to the dreams she had of kissing him. A feeling so strong, she almost believed it was real.

“I can’t remember it correctly.” She told him softly, wrapping the headphones around her phone and placing it next to her, folding her hands in her lap.

“ I shouldn’t have-” he sighed out, running a hand down his face and painfully meeting her eyes. His lips pursed with an apology on his lips, before Casey looked away, pulling her knees up into her chest.

“Dennis, I can’t remember anything at all.” She mumbled into her arms, pushing into her bandaged forearm briefly before unfolding it and rest ing it upon her stomach at the sudden pain . Dennis watched with a busy confusion.

“What do you remember?” He asked shifting closer, his hand twitching to touch her.

“I remember shooting you.” Her voice was empty in the silence. She felt her eyes begin to sting with the warm burn of tears. “You went crazy. Started begging me to kill you.” Her voice broke as she gently sobbed, “I didn’t want to. But you were going to kill me-” She shut her eyes and held her face in her hands.

Dennis moved the remaining inches closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and drawing her into his chest. He rubbed her arm and pressed his cheek against her head. “Hey, it’s over. Don’t worry.” He whispered, feeling her shaking in his arms.

“No, it’s not. It’s- it’s in my head, Dennis. I don’t know what is real.” She tightened her hands in her hands, thumping her fists into her head.

He forcefully grabbed her hands, “Casey, stop.” He pulled her closer, leaning her back into his chest as he rested against the bedhead. Letting her knees fold over to rest against his legs as she clung into his shirt. He ran a hand through her hair, moving it out of her eyes. “It’ll come back to you.” He pushed a kiss into her hair, taking in the warmth of her touch that spread across his chest. He paused for a moment holding onto the desperately needed touch.

Before subtly removing his arm from around her. Awkwardly sitting next to her for a moment. “I need to go back to John, he’ll notice if I’m gone for too long.”

He stood emotionlessly and stared back at her. She wanted to crawl under the sheets and hide away, but instead she held his dark eyes. “Bye.” He murmured, turning and leaving. She listened out for the sound of his footsteps as he returned to the lounge room, her uncle loudly gossiping about his ‘obnoxiously harmful’ brother’s child costing him a fortune in expensive medical bills.

She pushed the heel of her hand into her eyes, throwing the sheet over her. There wasn’t much point to do anything. She didn’t know anything beyond of what must have had been only a year ago. Forgetting the supposed weekend spent with Dennis, forgetting their relationships. The way his touch felt so familiar and yet, she couldn’t understand how it came to be. Her chest shook as she held back tears.

Dennis’s eyes were a mix of beauty and pain, a single blurred frame that was hidden by his glasses, an illusion of strength that he managed to mask behind each step he took. His itchy need to keep moving, skipping town for many days at a time, without a word. Always threatened against her . He always returned, becoming a new man, with new values which would take weeks for her to break apart, before she would have him panting her name against her skin once again.

All this.

She couldn’t remember.

Casey’s dependency was withdrawing, removing him as a need from her life. Washing away his mark as she lost the memories.

Dennis was given a chance to start again, able to forget his sense of guilt.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

With the recent downpour, it really should have been obvious that the street s would have be en flooded. Casey had her arms wrapped around her chest as she shivered, trekking through the puddles. She refused to take the bus home from school, in hopes to escape the paranoid looks of her peers.

But she was way to o distracted this morning to consider what the metal armour of the bus was protecting her from.

Her day had been long and bitter. Speculation over her failure to hunt and the disappearance of Claire being the only source of conversation. She managed to avoid needing to defend her family pride hunting of hunting.

She trudged down her familiar street, the old yellow mailbox easily spotted from the end of the road. She was only three months away from being able to leave high school, she already had planned to go straight into work. Running away. Was more the term of classification towards what she aimed to do.

She was going to travel to the outskirts of New York, living out of trailer parks and working her way towards a better life. It was the best idea she could think of without killing her uncle and robbing banks.

Of course she had dreams, ideas of a family, finding enjoyment in planting gardens, and having a proper job that she could be paid well to hate.

Casey never expected anything in life, not after her fathers death, and being raped. Instead she had little expectation towards anything that wasn’t easily achieved. She had high hopes of leaving home. Not believing to survive anything outside her neighborhood, though. It would mean everything was going too well.

She pushed opened the front door, relieved to see the couch bare of her uncle underneath the piled plates and finished beer cans. Her bag landed with a thump when she spun into her room and dropped on to the floor, fishing out her phone and flicking through the different trains times leading out of the city next month.

It was nearing 7pm when Uncle John proudly stepped in through the front door, his shoulders dampened by the rain as he heaved in a dead deer. A smile broad on his face as he balled his fists up and rested them to his hips. “Never seen a deer this big, huh Casey?” He questioned.

Casey gave him a brief smile, “Well done.” She continued to stack the dishes up to dry by the sink and ignored the stench that began to seep into every corner of the house.

John stared down at the deer, pleased that he shot it efficiently, reducing the amount of blood that would be soaking into the carpet. He was drunk, pissed on adrenaline and Jim Bean. “Might get Dennis over ‘ere.” He stated, giving the neighbor a call and stepping outside to pair his annoyance with a knock on Dennis’s door the next street over.

Casey subtly retreated to her room, grabbing an apple to munch on as she sat in bed, flicking over the various photo albums she had of the better days.

John and Dennis entered the room loudly, her uncle boisterously talking about the deer as Dennis merely agreed, helping him heave it into the kitchen as they began to cut into it. Casey slipped in her headphones, drowning out the snap of bones.

Her fingers were shaking as she held each image, sadness and tiredness wearing her thin after hours of staring at the glossy colour of her childhood. She neatly shuffled the pictures together and hid them under her desk before slipping out of her room and moving over into the bathroom across from her room.

She didn’t knock as she pushed in, headphones blasting. She was caught off guard by the shine of light on. Then noticing too late as Dennis shuffled back into his trousers as he looked up at her, a shy smile on his lips.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She blushed, closing her eyes and pulling the door shut . She moved hurriedly back into her room. Closing her door behind her and running her hands down her face embarrassed. She was already feeling the heat in her blushing skin. She pulled out her headphones, dropping them on to her desk as she went back to bed, listening for him to leave the bathroom.

Her chest tighten as she heard his footsteps approach closer, she nervously awaited as he lightly pushed the door open, his eyes stern as found her sitting on her bed staring up at him innocently.

“I haven’t seen much of you.’’ He grunted, stepping inside and closing the door softly behind him. “Since… our weekend.” He swallowed nervously, looking around her room. He cleared his throat, standing awkwardly in front of her, his hands clenched by his side. “ You, doing better? ”

Casey hesitantly looked up into his dark blue eyes, feeling the numb ache of guilt for not remembering, not able to heal from the wounds she couldn’t see.

He paused for an answer before hesitantly moving closer towards her, taking a seat on the bed. He let his legs fall open as his thigh faintly brushed along hers, the heat from his skin seeping into her skin. She subtly shivered at the contact.

“I’m moving on.” She mumbled, abstractly fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Because of me?” He whispered, his breath gentle against her skin. She closed her eyes, letting her head drop down to her chest.

“John...” She barely mumbled, finally admitting out loud that she had a problem.

Dennis fell into an uncomfortable silence, his hands nervously clenching in his lap as he looked around her room. Noticing her school books messily forgotten across the floor. “Casey, do you want me to stop you?”

She laughed soullessly, “How could you help?” Her voice wasn’t aggressive, but broken. She was becoming caught up with the idea of escaping.

He swallowed guilty, “Are you frightened of me?” He whispered, looking away.

“Dennis, I already told you.” She sighed out annoyed with herself , “I don’t remember the weekend.”

He nodded unbelievingly and looked away from her, biting his lip as he cleared his throat, “ I can’t move on from this , Casey.” He said softly, his tongue running along his bottom lip before dragging his teeth along the skin.

Casey looked up at him, a corrosive warmth spread along her skin as she was angered by her forgetfulness. She found it easier to just ignore the weekend, it was too embarrassing and too hard to puzzle it all together.

“Casey I hurt you that weekend.” He let the words sink in as he dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses.

Her eyes felt heavy as they weighed upon Dennis, a nervous fear stirred in her chest as she waited for him to continue. He let out a loud sigh, before straightening his composure and looking back at her. His eyes darkened by shame.

“We got drunk, and I tried to take advantage of you.” He stated, holding her eyes with his sad ones. He cleared his throat, “That’s- when you had stabbed me.”

Casey shook, not able to hold his glare any longer, she looked away. Tightening her hold in the fabric of her shirt.

She wanted to speak, but feared her voice would shake. She felt even guiltier, considering the thoughts of wanting him, she already had, she would not have be surprised if she went along with it. Easy to fall in love with Dennis.

“I had thoughts.” She whispered, “Memories of the weekend, but…” She wished she hadn’t started speaking. “I don’t know what is real and what I made up.” She met his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

“I’ll be honest with you Casey if you want to tell me.” He stated.

She nodded briefly, “I stabbed you.” She went with what she already knew was fact, “Because you were coming on too forcefully.” She closed her eyes, seeing a flash of Claire’s long hair caught in her fist, “Then I ran from you, and stole the gun.” She only saw Claire running, her legs marked with scars like Casey’s own. “Then you found me, and I tried to come on to you...” She met his eyes, “ We cried together. And then I shot myself...”

She was unaware of the tears that began to fall from her eyes, Dennis didn’t look away from her as he lightly rubbed his thumb under her eye. “Casey you remember.” He whispered, fear creeping within his gut. “It’s all there.” He shook his head, regretful. “I couldn’t stop you, Casey. You wanted to die, but you were also begging me to help you. I wish could have stopped you.”

He looked down, his jaw tightened as he blinked back all the emotion from the memories, his skin was crawling. The desire to stand and leave pushed heavily upon him. He looked up at the door, slightly ajar and ready to be closed shut behind him. He flinched as her warm hand wrapped around his. His eyes hesitatingly looked up to hers, shame burning thickly within his gut.

“Dennis I’m sorry, I scared you.” She whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek as his eyes began to hollow out as she was returned with an emotionless stare. Dennis was escaping from the unwanted feeling, a coping mechanism he had a problem rejecting.

“I should go.” He mumbled, looking away from her.

She tightened her hold over his hand, curling her fingers with his as she rested it on her thigh. Dennis let her fingers trace along his knuckles, breathing in deeply beyond the pain of hurting her.

“Thank you for protecting me. Grabbing the gun.” She whispered.

He scoffed brutally, as he pulled her wrist closer, inspecting the torn skin of her forearm. “How is this helpful, I never should have had the thing with me.”

She swallowed nervously, pulling her arm away. “ At least its nice to have one wound I’ll feel alright telling people about.” She thought of the deep cuts lining her stomach and thighs. “This was my fault Dennis.” He looked away, releasing her arm, withdrawing within himself. “Dennis.” She shifted closer, pressing a hand to his shoulder as he gave her a cautious look, breathing in deeply.

Her eyes flicked down to his lips as he pursed them, caught between saying something and standing up to leave. They stared at each other, Casey desperately wanting to forgive him. “I’m sorry I scared you.” She mumbled.

His voice is deep and pleading as he looks away from her, “Casey, I don’t think I should be treating you special and continuing whatever this is.”

She tries to find his eyes again, but his body leans away from hers. Physically rejecting her.

“Dennis, please look at me.” She asks. He drops his head before turning and meet her eyes hesitatingly.

Casey leans forward bringing him closer towards her chest and pressing their lips together. He was taken by surprise only for a moment before he pressed his hands to her shoulders. Halting her movement as she remained millimeters from his lips. He could only resist for a moment before he moved his lips against her, cherishing the touch.

Her skin was tingling as his hand moved to rest against her thigh. She smiled at the unexpected warmth as it spread across her body. They broke the kiss as she looked into his eyes, before flicking down to stare at his slightly parted lips. His chest was rising rapidly as he watched her longingly, wanting to touch her again.

She gave him a faint smile before lightly pressing her lips against his once again, taking her time to explore the softness of his reddened lips. Tasting his skin and pushing her hands into his muscles as they tightened underneath her touch. Her heart was beating fast, she could feel it making her head light as she desperately wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel the trace of his fingers along her side, to the buckle of his pants pressing against her stomach, knowing he wouldn’t stop her.

His hand moved down towards her hip as she easily followed the movement, lifting herself up and straddling his hips. He grunted at the sudden pressure she was applying by aligning their hips. He broke the kiss, looking up at her with dark eyes. “Casey, I don’t want to force you to do anything...” He panted against her lips, letting the words die young.

She swallowed and stared into his eyes, “Okay,” She whispered. She pushed their lips together once again, loving the feel of his hands as they moved along her back before she traced her hands up to rest at his shoulders, were she leant away from him.

She smiled cheekily at him as he stared up at her. With a last peck she moved off from his hips and sat next to him, still feeling her skin burning hot. They sat in silence, cautiously staring sidelong at each other before Dennis cleared his throat and stood, awkwardly brushing his palms along his thighs.

“I’ll ah- see you around.” He murmured, meeting her eyes.

She stood quickly, resting her hands against his forearms noticing he couldn’t hide the small quirk of his lips. His eyes seemed to be lighter than she had ever seen, even with a light scratch of stubble growing over his jaw he still seemed happy and clear headed for the first time in a long time.

Dennis was odd though, he seemed to care for the easily solved problems and ran at the thought of the complex ones. Casey thought she was easy for him, a teenager with no commitments. But she feared he would leave if he had too long to think about the deceptive foundations of their relationships.

Her Uncle would kill him no doubt, but Dennis would have runaway before that ever came to it. And Casey would be sat between the further horror she would have to endure and losing the second person that she ever loved.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

The following day Casey was falling asleep behind the school gym, leaning against the block with a gentle breeze and bathing in the cool sun. But of course the rough jagged chime of the school bell rang out before she could be carried away in the nice break of peacefulness. She pushed off from the wall, and tugged her jacket back on, moving through the trees as an icy chill ran up her spine.

She continued to drift in and out of tiredness throughout her next classes. It was by the time that the teacher’s voice started drowning out behind the large chatter of students that Casey finally lifted her head and met the eyes of a boy watching her with a smirk. She blinked at him, and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

She found a pen and started to copy the words and sketches on the board, just as she finished and started to shade in the cylindrical shape the same boy slipped into the seat next to her.

He looked straight ahead as he moved in the tiniest bit closer, before lowering his head towards hers , brushing her shoulder. “You look like need something to wake you up?” He questioned, drawing back in towards himself as he then turned to her with a smile on his goofy face. “What do you say Casey? How about I buy you a coffee or something? I’ll take you out for ice cream, or a soup if you’re cold.”

Casey felt herself laugh before she could consider if he was honestly offering this to her . She stopped as she met the earnest hold of his green eyes behind a mop of dark blonde hair . She awkwardly ran a hand through her hair as she looked away. “Oh, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, there’s only another hour at school anyway.”

“Good, no one will be expecting us to leave then.” He stood, tucking in the seat under the table and placing a hand to her shoulder. “Joining me? You’re choice.”

Casey felt an unexpected excitement in her chest as she stood following him out of class. She was following the boy along the hallway just as she ducked her head to walk pass Marcia. But the boy was quick to stop and wrap an arm around Marcia’s waist leaning in to give her a kiss. Marcia was quick to slap him playfully on the chest. “Back off Jude, Jesus always so cheeky.” She giggled as she stepped out of his hold, it was then that she caught the fearful eyes of Casey as she tried to hide behind the boy.

“Hey.” She spat, her voice carrying a biter resentment along with it. Casey gave her a slight nod as Jude turned back to stare at Casey with a comforting smile.

“I’m taking her out for a coffee, you can have a go at her tomorrow.” he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Casey’s shoulder and moving them away from Marcia.

“No, I need to talk to her.” Casey hesitantly met Marcia’s brown questioning eyes as she scanned her face. “Give us a minute Jude, you can watch us from over there.” She pointed to the other end of the hall as she took a step towards the girl.

“Alright five minutes, I don’t want to be hanging out here when there’s a class change.” Jude muttered lounging his way towards the wall and leaning back staring at the girls.

Marcia took in a deep breath before clearing her throat. “I need you to be honest with me, okay?” She swallowed nervously as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Do you know what happened to Claire, I mean she’s been missing for about three weeks now. I know it’s rumours that she runaway… But I also know you two fought the day before she left ?”

Casey quickly shook her head avoiding Marcia’s pleading eyes as she dropped her head to her chest and took a set back. “Marcia, look I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have any idea.” Marcia kept quick on her heel taking a counteracting step forward.

“Casey. Please, you were the last to see her.”

“No not really. I want to go.” Casey turned and took a hesitant step towards Jude, expecting to feel sharp claws digging into her back but instead Marcia weakly called her name before Jude met Casey halfway and waved goodbye to the groaning frustrated girl as he walked them out past the front gate towards the bus stop.

“Want a coffee, or do you agree that I feel like you need something stronger?” Jude offered with a raised eyebrow. Casey smiled up at him, shrugging her shoulders.

Jude dragged her towards his house that was only a few blocks away. Casey enjoyed the calming breeze the nip at her exposed skin, she could feel the painful cold clearing her head as she tried to forget the pale blue of Claire’s panicked eyes.

The house was old and falling apart, but it was perfect for the silence and calmness Casey needed. Jude moved swiftly to the fridge and opened two bottles of beer. Casey would of declined before she felt the familiar cold glass remind her of the thousand drunken nights her Uncle was famous for. She couldn’t reject such a notorious act.

Easily her and Jude finished off a case, he flicked on a movie. Sitting next to her on the couch as they sat tight together waiting until the heat from the alcohol had there bones warming, alive again.

Drink after drink, things seem to slip perfectly in place as her thoughts neatly rested in a bed of sand that slowly spun and broke down the rough edges of each bad feeling until everything was shinny and clean. She smiled holding up a toast to the clearer lifestyle she had ahead of her.

Nothing seemed to be a problem, her crush on an adult, her fear and hallucination of him murdering and torturing everyone and then the forgotten dreams that seem to haunt her.

It was easily late in the night as Jude began to stumble around the house, banging into walls and knocking cups off the counter as he tried to walk her out to the front. “Oh shit Casey. I can’t even...” His voice died down as he fell onto her, pushing her against the wall. She giggled as she lifted his head to meet his eyes.

“Jude you’re wasted.” He shushed her as he curled up against her chest and rested his heavy head on her shoulder. She carried most of his body weight as she dropped him to the couch. Turning off the television and taking six empty bottles with her as she dropped them in his recycle bin outside his front-yard.

Whoosily she made her way back home, walking down the empty dark streets as she felt the rush of heat slowly dissipate in the freezing winter air. It was around 11pm when she stepped past the front door. She slipped out of her thin jacket and dropped her school bag to the floor, toeing off her shoes and fumbling along the wall towards her room.

She bumped into a coffee table that crumbled to the floor. She hardly reacted as she heard a glass shatter on the floor . “Casey.” Someone gasped as they jumped to consciousness.

She looked to the couches as a tall figure moved towards her, she caught the reflecting of light in his glasses and smiled at Dennis as he fussed over her lack of shoes.

“What are you doing coming home at midnight?” He asked, grabbing her hand and moving her away from the glass. She was dizzy by the sudden change of direction as she clung onto him. “Are you drunk?” He asked frustrated, dragging her towards her bedroom. “Jesus Christ Casey.”

His voice was thick with disappointment and Casey wondered how one night could cause him such agony. “ Just go Dennis, I’ll be fine.” She tried to push his steady hands away.

“John is passed out, he sat up worrying since he got home.” Dennis told her, guiding her towards her bed and slipping off her school shirt and replacing it with one of fathers old t-shirts, before pushing her legs under the covers and folding them up over her body.

“Drunk I assume.” She guessed, rolling to her side and muttering. “Like daughter like father’s brother.”

Dennis leaned over her, moving the hair out of her face. “What did you get up to?” He whispered soothingly, hiding the fear under his breath.

She looked up to him, feeling strangely relieved to feel the warmth from his hand seep across her body “I went over to a boy's house, got drunk.”

His hand stilled where it was moving across her shoulder. Casey knew the familiar anger in his eyes as he stared down at her. But he didn’t say anything, it was good that she was the one drunk tonight and not him. He withdrew his hand and stood back away from her, watching for a moment longer before turning and leaving.

The next morning, Casey slept through her alarm and her uncle’s angry yells. It was around 2pm when she rolled out of bed and shuffled through her clothes for warm tracksuit pants, pulling a thick woolly jumper over her dad’s shirt . Her uncle had left for work at the gun range so Casey expected to have the pilling collections of rubbish that was the house to herself.

She was slowly making her way through the orange juice just as the front door swung open. She turned to Dennis hesitatingly stepping inside, pocketing the key her Uncle must have given him to check up on Casey regularly. Casey wondered whose idea that was.

“I’m glad to see you awake.” He started, moving towards her and staring at the littered beer cans surrounding the couch. “Did you?” He gestured at the cans. Already wondering if she could be trusted with a fridge full of case after case of beer.

“No my piss poor excuse of an uncle helped himself to that.” She slung herself into a seat at the table. “I thought you were his friend.”

“I am.” He awkwardly stood next to the table.

“Then why don’t you monitor his comings and goings? He easily downed triple of what I did last night.”

“How come he managed to still wake up and make it to work in the morning .”

“Functional alcoholic.”

He scoff shaking his head, “Casey come on, you went off and fucked some kid last night, and didn’t come home until midnight.” he spoke quick hoping to hide the prominent jealously in his voice.

“He must have been a bad fuck if I didn’t even remember it.”

Dennis gritted his teeth, shaking his head and turning away from her, hoping that she didn’t just admit to it . “You must be still feeling the alcohol. You’ll come back to yourself soon enough.”

“Dennis, what the fuck are you going on about.” She stood and stomped towards him, forcing him to meet her eyes. “I didn’t even touch Jude, we were just drinking and watching some stupid movie. It took me ages to get home because I was walking.”

“Jude.” He spat. Feeling the anger thrum through his veins, the muscles in his neck tightening.

His dark blue eyes were following her lips as they turned up in a shy awkward smile, before falling hurriedly in an attempt to keep the giggles away at the sound of some silly boy’s name in the voice of the man she truly loved.

“I only met him yesterday,” Casey tried to explain that he meant nothing to her, but instead the easiness of Casey’s decisions made Dennis hate himself for ever respecting her in the first place.

“Jesus Casey, I’ll let your father know you’re awake and he can come and deal with you.” He gritted his teeth as he turned to pull out his phone.

Casey was hot on his tail, “Oi,” she shoved his shoulder as he stumbled, turning back to glare furiously at her. “He is not my father.” She spat darkly.

He stood breathing heavily, trying to manage his anger and at the same wishing he could take back the slipped remark. He knew how much she loved her father, how she needed his imagine to remain pure. It was the reason he couldn’t talk to her about her father. They shared the same tricky smile and devious ideas.

Casey was awaiting for his apology, or at least an angry threat. But instead he stared at her. She could feel the anger leave her body as she had to look away from his beautifully manipulative eyes that could have her killing for him.

“Do you need anything? Medicine, have you got a headache? I can make you a sandwich if you like?” He offered, dropping his phone into his pocket, and giving himself over to her compliantly .

She shook her head frowning and moving to sit on the couch. “No, I’ m feeling better now after a long sleep. I just...” She fiddled with her hands, not sure if now was a good time, but then again when could it be anymore of a worse time than now. “Had to clear my head, you know. At school, there’s rumours that I’ve killed a girl or some bullshit like that.”

Dennis dropped himself down in the seat next to her, avoiding her eyes as he neatly folded his hands in his lap. Casey pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head there gently. “The girl was a bitch, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone did kill her.” Casey continued, trying to find Dennis’s eyes.

“Casey, that night… about three weeks ago. You were telling me about a girl who bullied you. I made a promise to you that I would have it stopped. Do you remember?” He asked.

Casey could feel her chest constrict as she lifted her eyes to his. The blood pumping through her chest felt sickly as she remembered Claire’s wide blue eyes staring up at her. Her hands clawing at Dennis, before she shoved a screwdriver into his thigh. Casey closed her eyes, trying to organise her thoughts beyond what was a hallucination and what was true.

“And I made a promise to help you.” Casey remembered the agreement. As Dennis’s dark eyes held hers.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

The thought of Casey touching someone else had Dennis growing possessive, but as her wide eyes squinted at the strong memories of the weekend they shared, he knew he would have her forever no matter what. Much like how she had him.

She stood, unable to contain the laugh that echoed around the room. “I remember clearly Dennis.” She stated bitterly.

That night three weeks ago was planned to rain, but as the wind swept across the trees, shimmering leaves across the road Casey knew it would end up flawless nonetheless. A perfect night to runaway from.

-

Dennis was shivering violently, his hands shaking as he wrapped his arms around his knees bringing them tight in towards his chest. Tears mixed with the warm shower spray above him as he tried to silence the screaming agony that he could hear in the room down at the end of the hall.

The water splashed across his shoulders, burning his skin as he needed to melt away the cold fear that had him shaking to his bones. He ran his hands over his head, shutting his eyes and trying not to let the guilt settle deep within his stomach. He shouldn’t have agreed to it. Shouldn’t have fallen for the weak helplessness in her brown eyes.

Casey had told him it was okay, it was better than okay. It was going wonderfully, manically so.

Every second night Dennis would be waiting in the carpark behind the chemist, his hands tucked in his jeans as he leaned against the car. The soft click of her heels always warned him when she would near. He pushed off from the bonnet and met her halfway, her hands easily guided across his chest to draw him in for a kiss. Her blonde hair cascading through his fingers as he tilted her head to push deeper against her lips.

Her hands rested at his waist as she smiled up to him, her wide blue eyes lighting up with happiness as he looked away.

Every time he would faintly whisper how much he loved her into her ear, dragging his hands across her body in ways that had her needing him. He had her hooked on the promises he could make her, tracing her skin with assurance. She would speak of similar ideas, staining his skin with her prosy remarks.

Casey felt the same feelings Claire did when Dennis would touch her skin. She would shiver and loose her mind, thoughts spinning wildly. But Casey knew she had Dennis, knowing that Claire was nothing that he wanted. Casey was always there for him to offer up her body and a cheap drink to ease his confidence.

It was easy for Dennis to convince Claire to runaway with him, he told her about the open road. Living without fear of anyone knowing what you had done to yourself back home. Easily she wrote the note and disappeared into the dark night.

Dennis awaited to hear her nervous knocks as he opened the back door, leading her further inside his house. Claire’s strong perfume flooded the house, overwhelming Dennis as he watched her move freely, confidence and a breeze flowing through her. She pushed him back to the couch, straddling his thighs as she leaned her body across his to push them into a rough kiss. She was overly excited, her heart swelling at the thought of escaping with Dennis.

“Dance for me.” He whispered into her skin, wanting to see her body’s fluidity, feel it above him. Meeting her eyes as she gave him a slight smirk before following his orders and slowly peeling off her jacket from her body, letting her hair fall down her back. She smiled at him reaching for his hands to rest them on her swaying hips.

Dennis could see the bully in her, the one Casey always told him about. The insults and remarks that would easily fall from her plush lips. The perfect colour of her skin to the rough drag of her nails over his skin. He could see why Casey hated her.

Casey stepped out from the hallway, her hands holding the chloroform as she slowly approached them. Claire was grinding down against Dennis, his hold of control slipping as she rode him into a trance. Casey felt the jealousy seep deeply into her skin, she didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around the girls throat and clamp the soaked cloth over her mouth. Holding her tighter and longer than necessary.

Casey watched Dennis’s eyes as he stared back at her fearfully. She gave him a smile, challenging him to change his mind. Satisfied by the stiffness of Claire’s weight she heaved the limp body off Dennis and threw her to the floor.

Dennis and Casey lifted the girl in their arms, beginning to move her down to the end of the call where a separate room was set up.

Claire couldn’t see, but she felt herself being lifted, she reached out blindly, touching the smooth surface of a wall. Weakly she clawed her nails into the wallpaper, hoping to slow down and find her way back. But it didn’t help. She was dropped to a bed and the door swung shut and locked before her.

Sandwiches in the day, sometimes Dennis dropped them off, sometimes Casey would stop by to spit in the girls face with insults. Dennis hated seeing Claire, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from hers, as the Beast of betrayal always stared back at him.

Casey stripped the poor girl, leaving her barer than suitable in the cold. She would throw threats at her, cutting words deep into her perfectly tanned skin.

The next night Dennis gently rested a hand to Casey’s shoulder, taking a seat next to her on the couch as she sat listening to Claire’s sobs down at the end of the hall. The girl looked up to him, with innocent wide dark eyes. Possibly a shade of regret and a second thought within them, but as he pulled her into his chest, he knew it was just her sleep hazed eyes staring back at him.

“Casey, I’m not too sure about-”

Her eyes caught his, freezing his breath. “Dennis I’m here for you. This is the right thing. This is our thing.” She whispered, turning to press a kiss to his cheek. He couldn’t hide the flinch at her gesture. She felt him withdrawing. She looked away, closing her eyes, as she felt his focus deter. “Dennis. She hurt me... She really hurt me. You can’t protect her anymore for hurting me.” She slowly traced her fingers along his hand, staring at their touch. “We’re just returning the pain that she made me feel. Just like we will return the pain that Kevin made you feel.”

Dennis shook his head, shutting his eyes at the mention of his younger brother. “Stop it.” He muttered.

“You like her don’t you?” Casey continued, slipping her hands into his, intertwining their fingers together. “She’s impure Dennis. Whatever you’ve seen is artificial, that poisonous bitch will kill you.”

“I don’t like her Casey, I like you.” He hesitantly met her eyes. “...as a friend.”

She dropped his hand and looked down at him. A newly found crippling pain entered her face as she squinted at him. “No? You don’t want me? Not about to kill for me?”

He ignored her, sighing and trying to reach out for her. “You’re just too young for me, Casey. You can be with someone better.”

She moved to the other end of the couch and stared at him, resting her back against the armrest. “You’re trying to trick me.” She darkly grated with a lisp, cocking her head to the side and blinking at him. “You don’t want me because of you’re scare of the big bad Beast. The Beast that you are.” She drew in a deep breath, letting her head roll back as she stared at him skeptically. “You wouldn’t help her. You wouldn’t help her, but you will help me.”

Dennis shook his head, unable to reach her eyes. “Casey, please.”

“Is it because Claire is a year older? Would an extra year in my life really change the way you fuck me?” Casey shouted, dropping the childish act.

Dennis stood, having enough of her twinning manipulation. “No. A year wouldn’t change what you are.” He spat, feeling the heat sting at his cheeks along with the burning guilt in his stomach. He turned from her awaiting eyes as he disappeared into his own room down the hall. He continued past the bedroom into the connecting bathroom, dropping out of his black button-up shirt and slipping off his trousers before crawling his way inside the shower. Washing away the guilt that was turning rock solid inside his chest.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Casey’s warm body resting against his, he wanted to hold her. Hear her whisper how much she loves him and how she forgives him for his mistakes. He knew she needed a physical reassurance beyond that of word. Desperately he wanted Casey to not be controlled by her fear of the Beast.

Casey always talks about the Beast, a creature so strong not even guilt or fear could hold it back. Its a monster that walks amongst every sin and perfectly crafted moral. It was the creature that put blood into the cuts.

Casey needed Claire to feel the pain she felt. It had to be experience, it was too good not to be shared. Casey would trace the scars lining her skin, craving to see the same marks against Claire’s perfectly flawless body. The Beast always brought out the purity in those who had fell down before it.

The Beast has followed Casey all throughout her life, firstly appearing in the form of her Uncle as it dragged its teeth gently across her skin, tickling her flesh and filling her stomach with a stinging pain that she never got rid of. Always subtly was the voice of her Uncle poisoned, as he breathed the words of the “Beast, hunting the most pure of the wild animals.” Dangerously Casey would move under the sharp teeth that dragged across her neck, she pointed a gun at the monster, moments away from killing the thing that would haunt her for the rest of her life. But the Beast always caught up to her.

The Beast finally clenched it teeth into her flesh when her father died and she was given to her Uncle. There she lived everyday with the Beast breathing down her neck, before meeting Dennis. A beautifully corrupted man that ran from day to day. Hunting new pieces of meat to rip into before leaving the chaos of reparations and guilt behind, living in the shadow of the Beast.

Casey wanted that Beast, Dennis the man so broken he could bend at her word. She could finally live with her own Beast that would hunt for her, put the fear around her instead of into her.

The Beast was chasing it’s way into Dennis’s mind, taking each step before he even knew what he was stepping towards. The gun he carried ‘wasn’t loaded’ the Beast kept telling him, pushing him further and further along the forests path. He listened out for the hurried breathing, the panicked shuffle of feet as he skillfully tracked down the hysterical boy.

Shrapnel exploded from the boy’s back, flinging fabric and lashes of flesh around the forrest ground. The bullet burrowed into his back, following through his organs and sprouting from his chest as Kevin dropped to his knees before crumbling and sinking into the ground, heaving in the dirt beneath him.

Dennis pressed his boot over his 10 year old brother’s back, squashing the last breath he took. Dennis toed at the peeling skin and flaking shirt that barely covered his shoulders. He kneeled next to him, gripping the boy’s dangling hair. Fisting the strands in his hand, he tugged them back exposing his pale neck. Whispering in his ear, Dennis gave his brother a kiss before running the blade slickly across his neck. Bleeding out the animal. And bringing out the Beast.

Dennis only ever told two people that he killed someone, Casey’s father David, and then Casey herself. David took it terribly, it was over a can of beer in the still of the night. He made Dennis promise to never step inside their house ever again. Dennis never saw him again, but as his daughter grew and his Uncle became more involved in his own life. He managed to enter her life, not expecting to fall for her dark features and exposure of her wicked nature.

Dennis stepped out of the shower, letting himself breath in the cold air surrounding him as he closed his eyes. He doubted Casey, but he wouldn’t anymore. She was all that he had left. He didn’t want to runaway, he didn’t want to start again, not after so much effort was put into her.

Casey was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, having moved from the couch she was patiently waiting for him. “Dennis.” She smiled sweetly, lifting herself across the bed as he moved to sit on the edge. Her hands moved across his broad shoulders, dragging her hands over his warm skin and holding him close towards her chest. “I’m sorry for yelling, I was just worried that she would be bullying you into loving her.” She breathed out lightly, letting her breath fan out across his back. “She has a way that manipulates everyone. And I need you Dennis, to be here with me.”

He ran a hand through her hair, turning to face her as he leant forward kissing her gently on the lips. “I’m staying Casey.”

She cuddled him, relief flooding her chest. “Perfect Dennis, I need you to hurt Claire, hunt her down for me. Like the Beast that you are.” Her eyes were hidden behind her hopeful smile, watching him carefully.

He leaned forward once again, sealing the deal with a kiss.

-

With confident steps he crossed towards her door, his viens thrumming with the blood of the Beast. His eyes slits of which only the Beast saw through. He knew he was crumbling, becoming the shadow of who he feared, but he had to take the form of his enemy to deal with Casey’s.

He pushed open the door as the light swallowed up into her room, revealing a shaking Claire that clung to her bed, since the last time he had seen her she was wearing less clothes, her hair a matted mess and her eyes blood shot in fear. She was nothing like the confident flirtatious girl he was used to seeing in the carpark.

The reality was not as glamorous as she expected. Dennis knew a girl like Claire could never put up with his complicated needs and fucked up past. That was why Casey was right for him. She wouldn’t ever hesitate to hold someone down for him.

He growled at her, as she visibly shook, crowding herself into the corner of the room. She was whimpering as she ducked her head into her folded arms, tucking her knees up and hyperventilating in the tiny space she made for herself.

The Beast stomped further into the room, he was quick to tighten his fist around her arm and heave her up onto her feet. She was shaking weakly in his hold, with her eyes shut he stared down at where her breasts were bumping up out of the bra, thick slashes marking her skin as a white trace of scar tissue tried to heal the deep cuts. Stains of a long past.

As if fire had caught the fur of the Beast’s coat, he dropped her hand and stepped back. Staring back up at her. She tumbled over, falling against the wall as she sobbed heavily, turning away from him, revealing more marks along her thighs that disappeared underneath her torn skirt.

He stared at the pure girl before him, a soul washed in pain and agony. He hurriedly turned and left her, slamming the door shut and holding his eyes closed. He was torn between Casey and Claire.

-

Casey’s Uncle arrived home, surprised to find his niece and best friend sitting too close for comfort on the couch together. He tried to make the rest of his entrance as loud as possible. Clearly disrupting them.

“You binging whore.” He spat at Casey, stepping past her to give Dennis a pat on the shoulder. “Thank you for watching her. Mate. You can head off now.”

Dennis awkwardly stood, giving Casey a reassuring smile as she looked up to him in hope that he would stay and hold her for the night. But of course her Uncle would always be peering over their shoulder.

Dennis left and Casey was sat still by John’s threats that echoed loudly in the room. Casey was too caught up in her thoughts and memories to concern herself with her Uncle’s anger towards her getting drunk last night. It seemed like such a small problem compared to the larger sins plaguing her mind.

As her Uncle drowned himself in his fourth beer can, Casey slipped out of the house. She was quick to enter Dennis’s as he sat waiting up for her. “Dennis?” She asked, grabbing onto his arms and shirt blindly, pushing herself into his arms. “What did we do?” She asked him, barely able to open her eyes and stare at him.

“We made our lives better.” He comforted her.

Casey stared down at the hallway, dark and hollow as it drew her eyes to the last door on the left. Staring at what used to be Claire’s room. She stepped out of Dennis’s hold, giving him a weak smile. “I need the bathroom, excuse me.” She whispered, turning and moving down the hallway.

She felt as if the walls were caving in around her, as she stumbled against the wall. Dropping her head to the feel the cool wallpaper under her skin. She breathed out a low sigh. “Casey, you alright?” Dennis asked, taking large steps to reach her. She looked at the wall underneath her, feeling her skin crawl cold as she spotted the claw marks in the wallpaper, scratched with Claire’s blue nails.

“Oh god Dennis.” She broke down, reaching out to grab his arms that wrapped around her waist to support her. “What have we done.”

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

Dennis pushed his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose and drawing in a deep breath. He fished out a beer from the fridge, downing it quickly. He didn’t hesitate to reach out for the next one, and before he knew it he had finished off the case.

Dennis stood leaning against the kitchen bench, staring back at his place that sat perfectly organised. He wasn’t use to such a messed and cluttered lifestyle, much like the colossally fucked up situation happening now.

His mind was playing tricks on him, screams and silent whimpers were calling for him to help. Growling thick breathes struggled to hold back the pain from each whisper. The voice down the end of the hall begged for him to save her. It was drawing him nearer and nearer.

Casey was asleep in his bed, curled up in his sheets and burying her head under the covers. He should of only been thinking about her, wanting her. But instead he couldn’t get the thoughts of Claire out of his head. He wanted to stare into her eyes. Bring her into his chest and feel her warm breath against his lips.

Before he knew it he was cautiously walking down the hall, listening as the silent whimpers became real. He slid the bolt out of the lock, and pushed the door open into Claire’s room.

Her eyes always managed to find his, she was quick to avoid him as she counteracted each of his advancing steps with a quiver and a push closer up against the far wall.

She was louder up close, all her silent whimpers were clearly heard and distinguishable. It made Dennis shake with exhilaration, just knowing this girl was afraid of him. Her way of responding to his actions.

He knows he should be insulting her, much like Casey did. Tear away the beauty that she always hid behind, have her standing bare before him. He watched her shake, terrified in front of the man she wanted to runaway with. He could have had her, he thought, clenching his fist at the lost chance.

With a few long strides he was easily wrapping a hand around her wrist that she had held up in defense.

He strongly pushed her against the wall, smirking at the simplicity of hurting her. Her breath hitched in shock as her eyes fell closed at the sharp pain stinging along her shoulders. He breathed out hard, watching as she slowly stared up at him.

Her eyes were dark and heavy, he could feel the heat of her skin burning at the touch. He move to gently push their hips together, startling a whine from her lips as he roughly pressed his other hand against her waist, dragging her even closer.

He slipped a knee between her legs, as she pushed back against his hold. “Get off me, you creep.” She spat.

Hurt and fear driving her anger. She stared at him with wide determined, hopeful eyes. Dennis smiled at her, wanting to break it.

“A waste of effort really.” He murmured, breathing in her skin as he let his forehead rest against hers. She whimpered terrified by his touch. He rested a hand at her jaw, tilting her head up and meeting her eyes. “So pure.” He whispered before leaning in to press his lips against hers.

He chased her lips, pushing gently against them. Hesitantly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, dragging out her startled breath as he moved softly against her.

She felt amazing before him, he confidently moved his hand across her waist, before letting it slip behind her to round underneath her arse. He tugged her forward, hiking her further up as he slotted himself perfectly between her thighs. Claire had to hold back the natural urge to wrap her legs around his waist and impetuously accept his intrusion.

As Dennis pressed his lips into her neck, tasting her pure skin, he noticed her lack of reciprocation. She wasn’t kissing him, not even moving to his touch.

He raised his head to look back at her, her lips red from his touch, but not smiling and instead quivering in fear. He blinked awkwardly at her as she started to cry, trying to hold his eyes and convey how much she feared him.

He took a step back dropping her eyes and staring down at himself, watching as his hands slipped from around her waist.

Guilt began to tighten around his neck as he cleared his throat, feeling thick self-hatred pour over his veins, stiffening his actions. He couldn’t believe himself, Claire was pure and he was touching her, marking her with his own interests.

He turned away from her. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he regretfully cleared his mind.

Dennis was quick to lock the door behind himself, crossing the hallway quickly as he felt his body shake with a saddened pain, desperately craving the touch of another body.

He was angry at himself and at Casey, the girl that brought Claire into his life and didn’t expect him to fall for such purity.

Casey was curled up in his sheets, her eyes rested shut. Dennis gently curled up into the crook of her body next to her, tracing his hands over her body. He smiled down at her as she opened her eyes, he watched her gentle face, perfectly falling into a smile at his presence.

He moved to caress her face, feeling her teeth graze along his skin as she playfully nipped at his arm. He rolled her to her back, planting his hands to the bed on either side of her head and slipping his legs down between her thighs.

Casey raised her hips to drag them across his stomach, fisting her hands in his shirt and pulling him further up her legs so that their hips were perfectly aligned. He pressed kisses onto her neck, placing his hand to her thigh and gripping on to her skin, roughly grinding against her. It had his breath coming out short and heavy, as he leaned forward to rest his chest against hers. Feeling her breasts underneath him, he groaned, holding onto her tightly.

“Shit.” He panted, slipping his tongue in her mouth and as she tasted his alcoholic breath. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning closer into the kiss, taking any contact he would happily give.

He broke the kiss, breathing in deeply the smell of her hair. “Claire.” He whispered, loving the way her hands tightened in the fabric of his shirt holding him frozen close.

In the stilled silence of the room, Dennis leaned back to reach Casey’s dark eyes. She traced a hand up to his face holding his cheek and meeting his vacant stare. Scared sobs and whimpers could be heard from down the hall, Casey closed her eyes.

She felt a sting of cold betrayal bite at her chest, she knew the Beast was staring back at her. The selfish dominating monster was pressing against her, the one she had fallen in love with and yet still learned to live in fear of.

As she opened her eyes to see Dennis watching her confused, completely oblivious that Casey could tell his intentions with her were merely because of Claire’s rejection.

She held his stare, daring him to notice the shift of love to hate in the cold hollow of her eyes.

Her hand reached strongly out to the bedside table, closing her fist around a screwdriver that sat empty with the aim to mend that which was broken or slipping apart. Dennis moved a hand to her hips, tracing soothing circles into her skin as he desperately wanted to continue. Not recognising his own Beast’s black eyes staring back at him.

Casey wished the screwdriver could fix Dennis, wake him up to himself, have him come face to face with the Beast. Meet his maker.

The metal shank was swung into his thigh, as he released a gutted cry of pain and fell over to the side. She quickly moved to stand above him, staring down at him like filth as he yanked the metal out of his leg, releasing a dark spitting pool of blood.

She stood waiting until his eyes met hers, pain and fear etched into his expression. Casey had the urge to shove the screwdriver right into his forehead and kick it in further with her heel. But instead she spat at him and left the room.

Casey angrily swept down the halls before bursting in on Claire’s room, leaving the door to slam against the opposing wall.

Casey watched as the girl sat with wide scared eyes as she stared at the dark drops of blood staining her white mid-shirt. But she couldn’t care less about what Claire thought, instead she was caught up in the flush of the girl’s face and her kiss bitten lips, the skin of her neck raw from the drag of Dennis’s teeth, not even needing the help to imagine his fingerprints indenting her hips.

Casey gave the girl a last look, holding her eyes as their breaths began to match. A scared similarity of losing what they valued. Life and love.

The rough drag of Casey’s nails along the door was only emphasized as she slammed it shut and locked it into place, provoking a stuttered cry from Claire as she huddled closer into the corner and cried even louder.

Casey sat by the couch, unable to form any thoughts beyond Dennis’s scared eyes as she drove the metal into his thigh. His cry made her feel bad, her hands were shaking in fear that he wasn’t going to be alright. She was impressed that she still cared for him, even after he touched Claire.

She expected to see him crawling out towards her on the floor, but instead he merely limped into the lounge room hesitatingly reaching her eyes. He stood silently, gritting his teeth to hold back the pain.

Casey stood to her feet, moving across to wards him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she guided him towards the couch. Dennis watched her carefully, flinching at her touch.

He was lowered gently, lying back against the armrest. Casey hesitantly reached forward to undo his belt and zipper, smoothly sliding the fabric down his legs, and lifting the material to avoid it scrapping along his wound.

She met his eyes as he watched her cautiously , barely able to hold onto her eyes as he threw his back in pain, biting hard at his bottom lip.

With steady concerned hands she peered at the stab wound, it was growing purple from bruising and thickly swelling with blood. She reached across to the coffee table and use d a napkin to wipe away at the blood. His breath was picking up, rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to hide his pain.

Casey caught the racing drips of blood that continued to pour, she positioned a pillow under his thigh to raise the wound above his heart, reducing the blood flow. He stared up at her in confusion as she gathered more napkins to apply firm pressure against the strong muscles in his thigh.

He cried out in pain, fisting his hands into the plush cover of the couch, becoming more frustrated by not gaining any resistance from the hold. She silently offered him her hand as he easily grabbed it, tightening his grip around her hand, and crushing it. “We’re going to be okay, Dennis.” She whispered, lifting up the napkin to check the bleeding.

Casey could see the tears staining his cheek as he gritted his teeth, meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry Casey, I shouldn’t have.” He stated regretfully.

The blood began to seep through the napkins, as he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing violently. Casey hurriedly replaced the wound with a new napkin and spun around a roll of duct tape over his thigh, cringing at the sight of his leg hair getting caught up in the tape.

“I shouldn’t have listened to Claire, I shouldn’t have killed Kevin, I shouldn’t have doubted you.” He begged, meeting her eyes as they heavily conveyed his self-disappointment. “I’ll kill Claire for you. I will not hesitate.”

Casey pressed a hand to his face, feeling his heated and panicked skin under her bloodied palm. “You shouldn’t feel guilty for killing Kevin. He deserved to die.” She cleaned up the excess smudges of blood. “You feel guilty?” She asked, he replied with a stiff nod. “I promised you that I would take that feeling away… I can’t if you don’t give me the chance to.”

He reached out grabbing her hand that was placed to his forehead, he pressed a kiss to her skin. “I’m sorry.” He took in a rough breath, clenching his jaw tightly. “You have me completely Casey, no matter what.”

Casey smiled at him, sitting up and moving to press a soft kiss to his lips. “ We’ll runaway together.” She whispered, “Once Claire is dead.” He easily followed her movements as she moved to resume the kiss.

“Tonight?” He asked. Drawing out her breath between his lips.

She nodded, guided his hands to her hips as she leaned forwards to kiss him heavily again, heating their moment as she shifted her weight onto her hand. She pushed herself into his lap, being careful to avoid his injured leg.

Dennis broke the kiss, seeking her eyes as he frowned slightly. “Casey, you don’t need too prove anything .” He whispered against her cheek, worried she was kissing him for another reason beyond enjoyment.

She smirked gripping the fabric of his shirt and hauling herself onto him again. She roughly bit his lip, dragging her teeth over his soft skin.

He turned away from her touch, placing a hand to her hip to hold her back. “Casey-”, Her hands were drawing his face back to hers, capturing his lips as she rocked over his hips.

“It’s fine Dennis, this is what I want.” She breathed out in a rush, dragging his hands all over her body.

He clenched his teeth as her knee bumped over his thigh, he tried not to whine in pain as she covered his mouth with hers. “Casey.” He said more firmly, gaining a strong hold of her hands as he pulled her off him.

“Dennis.” She returned just as forcefully. They glared at each other, Dennis trying to figure out what was driving Casey’s motive. As she watched him with a desperate need, her hands slipping down from around his neck as she rested them on his chest. “You need to feel me.” She murmured, loosing her control over him. He frowned and sighed out in frustrated.

She looked away knowing he would always be thinking of Claire’s body instead. He gently took her hands and moved them into her lap as she breathed out heavily. “I don’t want you to feel guilty for having me.”

Dennis sat up, letting his leg fall off the couch to rest on the floor as he reach out to still Casey’s shaking hands. Her eyes stinging with the first sign of tears.

“Casey, you’ve helped me overcome the feeling of guilt, by being strong for me.” He wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. “I can’t have you now… I would feel like I had betrayed you without receiving any reparations. I feel guilty for my actions against Claire, but I know it’s okay to feel guilty for you, because you’ll forgive...” He smiled faintly with relief. “You already have.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Casey stared at him, feeling her lip quiver as she felt his desperation to hold onto her. She didn’t want the Beast to claim him.

She could imagine the monster's thick claws sinking into his flesh, shredding him apart.

“I can’t.” She stuttered, pulling herself up onto her feet and turning away from him. She moved around the couch aiming to run out the front door, before the long dark hallways caught her eye freezing her mid-step.

Claire was just down there, trapped without any escape, a dream she had been fantasizing over for months. The girl she was jealous of, the girl she thought killing would fix all of her problems.

Casey had become a slave to the Beast, believing its lies and dirty secrets. The monster crowded her space, whispering Claire’s name. Telling Casey how to hurt her.

Casey pushed away from the sight, disappearing outside and escaping to Dennis’s shed, she yanked the door open and heaved out an old box. Her hands were shaking as they wrapped around the barrel of the gun.

Dennis sat on the couch running a hand over his head. He thought he had lost her, believing that Casey would be running off finally making her escape, without him. He angrily stood, clenching his hands at his side. The front door was swinging open, sweeping up the cold air as it fanned over his heated skin.

He gently tugged on his pants from the floor, hissing as the material dragged over his wound. He turned with a dark idea to face the descending hallway. Everything always came down to Claire and her faults, her impurity was burnt into her skin by the hurt she made Casey feel, the challenge she presented.

He stomped down the end of the hall towards Claire’s room for a second time that night.

Everything always came down to the Beast, Dennis knew Claire and Kevin would always be the reason why they felt guilty. It would be what stopped them from living the way they wanted. The Beast that breathed down their necks, poisoning their thoughts.

Dennis’s hand tightened around the lock before sliding it open. Claire turned to face him, her hair crowding her eyes as she shook at the sight of him. Fear clouding her judgement, as jealousy and anger blurred Dennis’s. He wanted to be the one who Casey’s knew so well, not Claire. The girl had made such an impact in her life, provoking the Beast and building up her guilt.

He took a few steps towards her, slipping his hands over her head and cradling it gently. She looked up to him hopefully, his first display of a loving gesture.

Her heart swelled in hope. She let her lips twitch into a small smile. The forgotten sight of happiness crinkling her eyes.

He ran his hand up from her cheek to fist it into her hair.

Returning her own look of happiness before his eyes narrowed to venomous slits, tugging her towards him. “It’s all you’re fault.” He spat, watching as she whimpered, her chipped blue nails clawing at his hands.

Dennis was caught up enjoying her screams just as he just managed to hear Casey feet as she stepped back into the house after she had seemingly cleared her mind.

He pushed Claire back to the bed, releasing his hold on her hair. He glared at the girl, knowing her wide eyes were betrayed once again. He turned and shut the door behind him. Locking it in place. Closing her out from his thoughts.

Dennis stepped out into the hallway, looking up startled to find Casey at the opposite end holding a shotgun, pointing it directly at him. He stop mid-step.

“Casey?” He asked, she didn’t seem to hear him as she remained stiff. He hesitantly took a step closer with his hands raised up defensively.

Casey stood watching the Beast as it stepped closer, it’s thick breath swarming around her as it promised dreams and wishes.

It was the black dog laughing in her face, weighing down her happiness. It howled and echoed the screams from her past, her fathers warnings, her uncles tight grasp and open fly. Dennis’s back as he always walked away, disappearing into the next town.

Then Claire. 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Claire.

Casey could stand and stare at her for hours , watching the blonde’s lips spread up into a n easy grin. Her teeth scrapping over her lower lip, pinching the tender flesh as she tried to hide her beautiful laugh which crowded Casey’s thoughts. Tightening Casey’s chest and picking up her heart rate as she wanted to lurch at the girl, feel her soft skin against her own.

She wanted to touch…

No. She wanted to shred, tear apart the fabric of her pride. Watch her skin peel away to reveal the empty inners of her soulless character. Reveal the commonness of her blood and bones, how the girl was only human. A space between Casey and Dennis.

Yet she still managed to drive Casey insane.

The gun was heavy, as her body shook staring at Dennis’s wobbling shadow which slowly approached her.

The Beast was trapping her between now and never, it’s claws cutting into her throat, flowing blood down into the crook of her neck and over spilling to stain the fabric of her white shirt. Teeth sinking deep into the back of her leg and tugging her forward into its heated anger. She couldn’t watch as the monster attacked her.

The Beast was prowling around her, intimidating her struggle. She clicked the gun into place, faintly hearing Dennis’s sharp pleading voice before she heard the domineering growl of the Beast. She pointed the gun before her, watching as the Beast sprinted closer, rough breath tingling along her skin.

She fired the gun, catching the Beast’s stomach as it howled and slumped, thick splashes of blood dribbled down his front and landed to the ground. Casey felt herself smile faintly in relief and success before those dark sinister eyes shot up to meet hers again, still out for blood.

Dennis ducked as Casey fired the gun above his head, tearing at the ceiling and plaster in the roof. He threw himself down onto his knees, crawling cautiously towards her. Watching as she cried, shaking violently and following a ghost with her eyes. He could see her fingers slip towards the trigger. Readying the gun once again for another shot.

With a deep fear etching into his voice, Dennis panicked staring around the room in disbelief. “Casey...” He faintly whispered, not expecting her to respond as she stared in front of herself in a startled haze.

She continued to pant, watching the space above him. She swallowed down a deep guilty apology before closing her eyes. “Shoot me.” She gritted behind her teeth. “Pull the goddamn trigger.”

Dennis squinted at her confused, desperately wanting to remove the rattling weapon that shook in front of her unsteady hands. Fear iced Dennis’s movements as he moved closer, only a few meters away from her. “Casey...” He asked again, needing her to notice him as he hesitantly watched her, in fear of her lowering the gun and shooting it at him.

The muscles in her neck were strained, “Hurry, I can’t- can’t hold off. Just do it.” Her voice died as it began, becoming a sullen whimper of fear and pain.

Dennis kneeled before the mess of a woman in front of him, she swallowed thickly and lowered the gun, noticing him. “I can’t be like this. Not for you. I can’t live like this.” She whispered, finally slipping her eyes to meet Dennis’s bright blue, so alive and terrified it made her shiver cold.

Her fingers tightly curled around the grip. Dennis cautiously brought himself to stand before her, trying to find her eyes again. “ Casey, please. I love you. I can’t- please.” His voice broke, disappearing into what was left unsaid between them.

Casey found that she couldn’t escape from the Beast, it would always stand in front of her. It’s dark eyes glaring at her, blood thrumming from the large wound in its chest as it glossed against its skin. It’s teeth snarled into a threat, smirking at the pain Casey inflicted.

Can’t beat the Beast, only live in fear of it.

Casey couldn’t fight against the urge to shred the place apart, to rip into herself. Solve all the problems by killing the Beast within herself. Swirling dark clouded thoughts drove her into the acceptance of joining the Beast in death. Herself, lost between survival and fight.

She turned the gun around, pushing it in at the base of her throat. It was cold against her skin, raising goose bumps along her chest and arms as its weighted reassurance of a guaranteed death comforted her fear.

The Beast cried out in stress, eyes widening to reveal its own true fear as it lunged towards her. The Beast was nothing without the fear that prevailed it.

Dennis’s hand was quick to reach forward at the first sign of her suicide. But as his hand tightened around the barrel, so did her finger on the trigger.

He tugged the metal up, her arm raising to push him back as it caught the blast. Gunpowder burnt up as it bursted the clumped shiny metal tube straight into her forearm. Tearing thick cuts of red into her skin as it peeled from the bone.

Dennis watch as her limp body fell backwards, landing with a solid thump to the ground, drowned out by the loud clank of the gun as it followed suit.

She could feel a heavy weight push against her, she turned her neck to see the Beast lying next to her, joining her as they both slipped into the dark depths which were capturing them. The Beast was coughing out blood and clawing at the open flesh leaking from its chest, still trying to survive. She gently moved to press a hand against its stomach, needing to feel the thick warm spread of blood between them to know it was real.

Who knew Beasts could bleed.

She felt the tacky iron-rich blood soak between the creases of her fingers, sticking to her hand with heavy implication. It was beginning to clot around her hands as she moulded it against the limp cooling body. Getting lost in the reassuring heat of its death, that seemed to weigh down her fingers as she began to follow the Beast down.

She was drifting between reality and fear as she removed her trembling hands from the Beast, hearing Dennis beg her to stay alive. She could barely see him as he hovered over her, holding onto her arm tightly.

Brokenly Dennis collapsed to the floor after her, kneeling in the swelling pool of blood covering her and swamping across the dinning room floor. Dennis didn’t know where to hold her, his hands were keeping the shards of skin flaking from her forearm together as well as trying to wake her up.

He desperately wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes again, even if they were accusing him of betrayal, angry because she lived.

He touched her shoulder, shaking her softly to keep her awake. The dark blood was overwhelming, dulling his ability to focus and remain in control as all that he could feel now were the scratch of cobwebs tingling on bare flesh. Numb to everything.

Casey was too much to die, too unique, too potent, too pure.

Dennis was sobbing hard breaths into his throat as he cried out, lifting her in his arms. He was shaking as he got used to the new eerie light weight of her fore arm.

She was shaking as her uninjured arm lifted to hold his face. Moving across to touch his cheek as she felt his stubble, she smiled up to him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “ Hold on, we’ll get through this.”

Dennis stumbled his way outside of the house, holding Casey tightly to his chest. He trekked to a main road as a buzz of cars swerved to avoid hitting him. Bright headlights soon became faces and hands, touching and guiding them towards their cars.

The girl was stiff in his arms, falling asleep and beyond the world where he remained. Dennis needed her. He would be running away alone if she died, never looking back. But never looking forward either.

He’d be making mistakes, letting himself get caught. Having no one to keep safe, but the memories of Casey. Dennis would always need her.

-

Casey was sat down at the kitchen table after having runaway from her uncles house in the night, she braced her elbows on the wooden slab as she rested her heavy head in her hands. The table was a mess, unusual for Dennis’s sharpness. It had a litter of bolts, hammers and diagrams.

She could hear Dennis moving about the kitchen, pouring warm water into a bucket before going down the hall to scrub away the remaining blue nail polish.

Dennis had been working non-stop on his place, removing all evidence of Claire, he was surprised that he had missed her scratches. The roof had been replaced, filled up with plaster and re-painted, the room completely stripped and re-decorated. Discarding the lock and bed.

The only remaining evidence of that night was in the blasted scar of Casey’s forearm and what twisted memories were left in their minds.

“Dennis.” She called, rubbing at her face as she stood from the table, taking a few steps just enough to see him leaning over the wall and scrubbing violently at the soaked wallpaper.

He looked up to her, giving her a small comforting smile. “Hey Casey, did you need to lie down. My rooms still the same, if you wanted to .” He offered.

Casey shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she drew in a breath. “I’m fine. Maybe in a bit, but I wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing what happened to Claire.”

Dennis stiffened, standing up to his full height and letting the clothe he was holding drop to the timber walkway.

“Oh, I uh…” He continued to look down, “Thought you wouldn’t want to know. I mean, I figured you couldn’t bring yourself to admit that you had her killed.”He cleared his throat, looking up as he noticed Casey’s regretful eyes. “That’s why you tried to kill yourself.”

“I had forgotten you, everything.” She admitted, he nodded pleased, knowing this already.

“You had blocked the memories, but surely the urge to kill has returned to you?” He asked, wiping his wet soppy hands on his jeans.

Casey took a step back, humourlessly laughing. “No way.” She squinted, knowing it was lie. She had always wanted Claire dead, that she never forgot. “I don’t even know now, if killing Claire was the right decision...” She let her voice fall, feeling weak as her stomach tightened with guilt. Casey knew that Dennis had changed, he had become his own strength that couldn’t be moulded by her words.

Dennis took a strong imposing step forward, forcing her eyes upon her. “Claire hurt you. Claire was impure, but she was also everything perfect.” Casey swallowed as he continued to step closer. “Even I was persuaded by her beauty. She had to die. So I killed her for us, burnt her body to ashes,” He reached out to take Casey’s shaking cold hands. “ and I killed whatever need she had stirred up in me.”

Casey blinked up at him, her hand feeling poisoned as she wanted to rip it away from his touch. His wide blue eyes had been easily manipulated, yet encouraged by his own righteous beliefs. She couldn’t look away, yet couldn’t stand to watch him any longer.

The man before her had found his own Beast.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

Claire’s death had brought her anything but consolidation, she was riddled with remorse. She couldn’t stop picturing Dennis carrying her limp body, lighting her to fire and grinning as he watched the blonde ash of her hair dissipate before him.

The day Casey woke up at the hospital, she now knows, that Dennis would have been burying the evidence. Doing her dirty work for her. And now, he stood before her, expecting the world would open up and let them disappear from all the guilt that they caused. Her cold hands were shaking in his own warm steady ones as he held them sweetly.

“Casey...” He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. “We can leave now.” He whispered gently, believing that she was proud of him as he smiled at her.

The girl was paralysed, shocked and lost in her thoughts. Dennis was swirling around her, mimicking the actions of the Beast. Each look, touch and breath was of the living Beast before her and in her nightmares.

“Leave.” She stated, not feeling the taste or meaning of the words as they left her numb mouth.

“We’re running away.” Dennis explained. “We promised to leave as soon as Claire was dead. I’m ready to leave with you.” He stepped forward, intwining their fingers together, before bringing their hands together in front of his chest. “There is no more guilt to be felt here.” He whispered pressing her hand against his heart, “We will run. We will find the pure. And never regret again.” He gave her a reverent smile.

Casey was lost. Her mind playing tricks on her. Whispers and sins floated around her. Drawing her in and tempting her with each suggestion. She couldn’t focus on what was right and wrong.

The voice in her head was singing with glee at Dennis, he had finally come around. Yet another voice inside knew that what they had done was wrong. That ignoring all of their faults and mistakes wasn’t going to guarantee a better life. They had still murdered someone.

The blood between them was shared. They had to face the consequences.

Casey knew that she was the Beast, the monster that crawled it’s way into everyone’s life. Planting ideas and waiting for them to sprout. She had roughened Dennis with calloused dreams of underaged love, and given him the strength to kill. She had brought him to his knees, buried his morals and soaked him in the fear of the Beast.

“Let’s leave, now.” Dennis encouraged, taking a step back and pulling her along with him. Casey couldn’t speak, couldn’t find the words to reject him after creating him.

He led her back into his bedroom as she followed numbly. A bag was already placed on the bed filled with a few shirts and such. Casey closed her eyes, trying to shake the cold imposing feeling that spread across her body.

“We’ll buy you clothes when we get out. I figured it’s easy to find you something nice and new.” He smiled, shuffling through the bag and piling up his socks. “I would have been ready for tonight, but I wasn’t expecting you to run off with that boy last night. But never mind, we’ll be off soon.” He smiled again, without any bitterness.

Casey stood frozen by the doorway, watching him move hopefully and swiftly across his room. His bag was easily packed as he zipped it up and swung it over his shoulder, finally noticing Casey’s resistance.

“You ready to go? Let’s just leave.” He smiled, stepping forward to meet her by the door. Her eyes were hazed as she tried to hold back tears, avoiding his blue concerning eyes.

Dennis knew she was withdrawing, noticing her inability to response. Casey was torn between her feelings. She needed him, much like he needed her. Casey wanted him to be hers, but was counteracted by each second thought that reminded her of the Beast that was lurking between them.

He dropped his backpack to the floor, enclosing Casey as he rested his hands against her shoulders. “Casey?” He asked, hesitantly moving into her line of view as he held her stark washed eyes.

She blinked up into his face, “Dennis...” she let her breath fall away, unable to complete her thought without a thousand different words crushing her ideas.

He ran his hands down her arms, “We can leave later if you prefer. Clear your head. Say goodbye.” He murmured. Gently tracing his thumb over the shredded scar tissue of her forearm.

Casey longed for his touch, inviting his gesture. Dennis smiled faintly at her as he took a step forward, easily drawing her into his chest and moving his hands lightly around to her back as he held onto her.

The warmth spread between them, enlightening a curling heat that settled deep within Casey’s stomach, it had her breath picking up and her heart racing as she had to blink at the blurry image of Dennis above. She wanted to tell him so much, beg for him to stay, to leave, to love her forever as they would run off together.

His hands left her shoulders as they moved up to cup her cheeks, bending his knees slightly to reach her heavy eyes. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against her cold skin, slowly dragging his warm lips from her cheek to push a kiss against her lips. She returned the touch, roughly holding onto him, this was how she told him. She could feel the tears falling down her face as she drew in their last kiss.

Her hands on his chest turned into fists as she pulled him closer, desperately retaining the touch of his skin and the taste of his lips. She felt the soft murmur of his breath as he smiled into the kiss, dragging his tongue across her lips as he pushed inside. She slid her tongue along his, breathing in his air as she could feel her chest swell at his familiar presence.

She didn’t want to ruin him. She wanted him to be himself, the shy quiet runaway boy. The one that lived in fear of his own demons, rather than her own. She wanted to love him.

He should have fallen in love with Claire, carried her away from her perfect life. Made plans and stayed with them. Casey could never forget watching her blue eyes as they shined each night as she saw him in that carpark. Knowing he was wrapping himself around her, providing a false sense of comfort before killing her. Dennis was abused into believing Casey was the one.

Casey let his lips fall from her own, he smiled down at her, believing he had her. She let her hands unravel from his shirt.

He moved his hands down to her waist as he pulled them closer together again. Casey held his eyes as he leant forward again, dipping his head around her neck as he pushed light kisses to her across her skin.

He led her back to the bed as she followed him to the mattress, closing her trembling arms around his shoulders as he leant over her, pushing heated kisses down her neck. His knee slipped between her legs as she lied back on the bed.

She was overwhelmed by the burning touch that his skin left across hers. His scent was so strong as she drunk in the sight and taste of him. His fingers slipped beneath her shirt as he spread his palm along her stomach, her body shivering at his firm touch.

The bed dipped as Dennis shuffled to remove his pants, undoing his belt and dropping it to the floor. He then reach for Casey’s waistband before pulling down the tight fabric of her jeans. The feel of his bare skin along hers had her moaning softly as he lips found hers again, capturing each breathless sound she made. He ran his hand down her thigh, lightly scrapping his callous fingers across her delicately scarred skin

Her hands gripped at the fabric of his shirt pulling him against her chest as she let his hips rest against hers. His breath was stuttering out at the new touch. He lightly pulled his hips back before dragging them over hers again. The feeling had her head spinning as she squeezed her legs tight as they wrapped around his waist.

He ran a hand through her hair, continuing to draw his hips back as he grounded their hips together, separated by only the thin material of their underwear.

“Casey?” He asked with a tense voice.

“Yes Dennis, please.” She responded, knowing what he was asking without even needing him to say it.

He pulled back, unbuttoning his shirt as Casey sat up to peel the layer of shirt off from her chest. Baring her body for Dennis to see. He leaned forward, dragging his wet lips across her chest, tracing his warm fingers along her body.

Casey tightly pressed her fingers into the flesh of his shoulder, as she was pushed back into the bed. She sighed out at the feeling, her breath picking up as Dennis lifted his head to reach her eyes, they were warmer and more caring than she had ever seen them before.

She lightly brushed her thumb along his cheekbone, giving him an encouraging smile as he sat up reaching into the draw by his bedside as he pulled out a condom. His eyes hesitantly reached hers again, before he took off his underwear as well as dragging Casey’s down her legs.

She looked away from him as she thought of the way he wanted to touch Claire on that painful night, she closed her eyes trying to rid the thought as Dennis slowly pushed himself past her entrance. He was holding back a groan as he tightly pulled out before pushing in again gently.

“Casey?” He asked, needing to see her eyes. She easily turned her head to face him as he scanned her face for any pain or discomfort. He found none as she let her hands fall to his arms as he continued to smoothly rock inside of her.

It didn’t take long for the swell of heat burning low within her gut to begin to tingle along her entire body as she gripped tightly onto Dennis shoulders, needing him to ground her in reality. He was grunting softly, his shoulder shaking lightly as he raised his hips up with each thrust.

Her head rolled back as he leaned forward to press a kiss against her exposed neck, licking the thin layer of sweat that spread across her skin. She was feeling warm, and filled having Dennis touching her in such an intimate way.

He pushed her to the edge, drawing his hips back and pushing forward with a hard thrust, drawing out a deep moan from her lips as she gritted her teeth, feeling herself tip into a descent of numb pleasure that carried her gently back into reality. Dennis was coming soon after, as he dropped his forehead to rest upon Casey’s as they shared the same breath.

Casey’s body was tingling as she felt him fill the condom, the warmth making her stomach tighten. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. Letting him rest on her body as they both caught their breaths.

It wasn’t long before the cold night outside managed to cool off their warm bodies, Dennis removed himself from her as he cleaned up. Leaving her to lay on the bed as he went into the bathroom. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in her chest as she lost the comforting feeling of Dennis surrounding her.

She knew what was going to happen next, she couldn’t stop the guilt that blistered within her stomach, stinging the once nurturing feeling that had filled her moments before.

Dennis entered the room, tugging on his underpants and jeans. Giving her a smile as he moved back to the bed, cupping her cheek and fitting their lips together. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips. She swallowed thickly, holding onto his jaw before he leaned away. Passing her the clothes from the floor. “Get dress, and we’ll head off.”

Her feet slipped to the floor as she stood, her head was still spinning as she pulled on her clothes. The cold material scratching along her arms and legs. Dennis was slipping his backpack over his shoulders, as he held his hand out. Weakly she slipped her hand in his as he led her to the kitchen, releasing her hand as he rummaged through the fridge.

“Dennis.” Her voice broke, but she pushed on. “I can’t runaway with you.”

His stilled before turning to face her. Leaving everything on the bench. “Of course you can, we’ll catch a train. We’ll be gone before the sun comes up.” He smiled at her. Ignoring the desperation in her voice.

She shook her head, dropping it to her chest. “Dennis, I’m not well.” The words felt thick as they sank between them. There was no respect for sanity, it was the insanity that they both depended on. Living with what they had until it was classified.

“It’s okay, you’ll heal.” He denied, stepped closer and reading her face.

“Dennis, I’ve gone insane.” She urged, looking up into his pained eyes. “I don’t know what’s real anymore.” She stepped back, not wanting him to see the pain. “It wasn’t me that wanted Claire dead. It was something else, something sick and violent inside of me.”

He blinked at her, “Casey-”

“And now the sickness is inside you.” She urged, staring down at him, as the Beast’s claws were reaching out for her again. Trying to gouge at he and force her to be deluded, believing she was well. “The Beast.” She told him, naming the monster they shared.

He let his hands fall to his side, he was staring at her with a pent up aggravation. Disbelieving her words as he tried to stare beyond her rejection. He tried not to remember Claire’s screams, feeling her crumble beneath his fingers. Hearing her plead, as he only listened to the voice inside reminding him of Casey’s never-ending love for him. He killed the most beautifully poisoned girl he knew.

Casey stepped back away from Dennis, he was lost in his own belief and denial. She watched the pain spread across his face, his teeth clenching and grinding down in bitterness.

The girl looked away from the monster she had created. She walked back bumping her hip on the kitchen table as she looked down to see the neatly layered timber and the miscellaneous handiwork tools upon it. She ran a hand along her face, breathing in deeply. “Dennis, I’m sorry to leave you like this.” She didn’t know how to begin to say goodbye. “I guess you’ll just run like you normally do. Forget this, and only live in regret of Kevin.”

He was still frozen in the kitchen, his shoulders risen defensively. “What will I be without you.” He asked, breathing in heavily. Needing to reach out and feel her underneath his fingers. “I can’t. Not without you.” He shook his head. “Casey.” He spat, looking up and meet her eyes. “I can’t look after you, without you.”

She leant back against the kitchen table, reaching behind her to place a hand on the bench.

He growled, losing focus, but finding his anger. “I can’t fucking do this. I need- I need someone.” He had lived too long alone, torn between home and away. “I need you Casey, I need you as the only pure making in my life.”

Casey pushed her hand further back on the table, bumping the worn-down rubber grip. She curled her fingers around it, tightened her hold on the handle.

Dennis was terrified before her, eyes wide and palms sweating. She watched for a silent moment, enduring the existence of the Beast that she created. She was guilty, regretting her stance in his profiteering.

His whole body was shaking, anger and fear rippling the aching extent of his muscles as he tried to push through his clouded thoughts.

Casey never had any plans besides those of escaping. Always she had high hopes of leaving home, ever since she was dropped at her Uncles’s house. She could feel herself steering towards madness, her body continuing to fall towards the ever nearing floor. Brains ready to splatter, clearing her troubled thoughts to allow a sudden fright that would awaken her from such taken sadness. Released from the Beast. The never-ending fear of falling was consuming her, pushing her closer and closer to insanity.

She could never accept what happened, guilt and fear sits at the surface. Being too scared to ingest it.

A monster breathed before her. But a monster also breathed within her.

With a strong determined swing she lifted the hammer from the table, throwing it forward into her head, hitting her temple as she was knocked down instantly. Crushed bone, stabbed a burst of pain through her nerves. Her brain was split swollen at the contact, haemorrhaging blood as it clotted and soaked into her long hair.

Drool slicked along her lips as she fell cold, saved by her own hand and lost by the teeth of the Beast.

Dennis was too caught up. Too hurt to recognise her own.

His eyes slipped towards her, dropping to the floor as she laid motionless. The hammer was limp in her loose grip, cleaned by the sharp hit that left her with internal damage and a small incision by her forehead.

Dennis dropped to his knees, reaching out to remove the hammer from her stiffening hand. He trailed his trembling fingers up her torn arm, reaching her neck and tilting her head to face him. He stared into her hazed eyes, padded by a thick gloss.

He ran his thumb along the burst skin of her forehead, blood and brain oozed out, he tried to wipe it away as more kept flowing. Dennis felt the soaking puddle of her brain under her skull, as it swelled deeper into a soggy mess. With a trembling sob, he watched the leaking contents of her head drain out.

Casey’s death was on his hand. He dropped her head back to the timber floor, letting it land with a wet thump. He felt the crawl of guilt tingle deep within his gut. He slowly slipped his hands by her neck, tightening his fingers around her throat and squeezing it tight. He was pushing out her last breath, the pads of his hand were clammy with sweat.

He bruised the dead meat of her throat. He began to scream at her, telling her she couldn’t leave. Indenting his nails into her skin, cutting into the yield of her body as the soft drip of blood slipped between his fingers. Dead blood. The last warming touch she could ever give him.

Dennis breathed alone in the silent echo as he stared down at the woman he could have...

He had never seen anything so beautiful, it brought a bright fluttering in his guilt riddled dark soul. But really had never seen something so awful. She laid pure even in death. Without a fight in her eyes she could rest. The Beast died before him, slumped like a wounded animal.

A sacrifice, to tame herself from the thrill of killing, she was bathed in the blood of the Beast. Dennis let his hands fall slack, tracing the hollow of her throat.

He stood from the girl below him. He said goodbye. It was no longer Casey that he saw, it was Claire, it was the Beast. It was Kevin. It was everything he feared, loathed and loved. Casey was released from her own horror, forgotten within the world, yet contained within Dennis’s dreams.

Dennis had lost his mind.

He stood without a single thought of his own, he had become a cocktail of the sharp heartless fragments of the personalities that surrounded him. Spits of Kevin carried him as Patricia held a sinister smile, as Dennis watched on without guilt. He had wiped his hands clean.

 

The Beast,

would only ever die by its own hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wait for the Epilogue...


	16. Chapter Sixeteen - Epilogue

The Weight Between His Shoulders

 

Festering thoughts tangled between ideas. Thin fibres tightening and constricting across his mind. Dennis was broken, the man had been hollowed out and re-filled with the poisonous blood of his inner demons. Deep inside, hidden beyond the s harp and callous corners of his mind, Dennis regretted it, he was scared, lost and out of control.

The voices that influenced him were familiar, safe and promising. He was content to listen.

They told him to hide, wipe his hands clean and find a place that he could own.

He found himself walking the abandoned pipes underneath the zoo. A place surrounded at night by the whispers of beasts, pure and timid in comparison to his own demons . Dennis knew this was the place where he belonged, where he could lock away his monsters and bury himself in the regrets of what he had become.

Dennis got himself a job, a structure. He fed the monsters living above him, the Beasts that were unaware of his own creature.

But something kept crawling underneath his skin. Like teeth tracing along his spine. It kept him awake, it kept him begging. He needed something. The voices crowded his mind, telling him to work, sleep and ignore it. Dennis was afraid and there was something pulsing in time with his own heartbeat, but it was something much more stronger.

Beat, beat, beat.

It rang out loudly in his empty heart.

It pushed against the back of his throat, suffocating him. The silence drowning around him was haunting. He needed to see it, to feel it. To know the Beast within him .

Dennis pushed himself out of bed, stumbling to his feet and feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen swirling in his head. For a second the blood flooded his ears with the thump of his heart. He was saved from the dreaded thoughts spearing around in his mind.

It wasn’t Dennis as he left the maintenance facilities underneath the zoo, a collection of ideals were gathered at the forefront of his head . Already shaking with the adrenaline of a hunt he walked, avoiding the cheery giddy kids prancing around the zoo.

They didn’t need to pay to visit the monsters locked in cages, when Dennis knew the real monsters were within.

It was nearing two in the afternoon as his stoic faced searched, scanning the glittery colours of the restaurant and the glinting reflections in the carpark.

Enjoyment lurked beneath every soul, there were different methods of bringing it forward. Dennis needed to bring out his happiness, feeling it buried beneath his unseen fear.

Three young girls caught his attention, beautiful and conceited in their own nature. The look of the girls had his breath puffing out quicker. He was so close, he could take them. He watched as a man joked lamely by their side, carrying boxes and directing them to a silver hatchback.

Dennis stepped out forward, quickly meeting the man’s confused blue eyes.

The girls were in the car, their voices carrying loudly as they remained indifferent to the silenced plea leaving the man’s throat. Dennis clamped his hand tighter, drawing him into his chest and heaving his body behind a car. He proceeded quickly to open the drivers door and sit himself in the vehicle. Already he was overwhelmed by the strong female scent. His skin crawled as he gripped the steering wheel. He wanted this. Completely.

The girls didn’t struggle. Easily undertaken by the heavy spray of chloroform as he pulled out of the carpark and continued to the zoo. He used the back entrance. Heaving the three bodies out of the car and gently placing them into the storage room. He placed Marcia and Claire on the same bed. The red head girl, Marcia, was lightly freckled and her singlet showed off the scattering of freckles down her shoulders. He would start with her.

Casey had her own bed, she lacked layers upon layers, in her short sleeved shirt. He wanted to pry her apart, tear her apart. He wanted to have her.

He managed to withdraw himself from the women as he stood watching, waiting for them. He was calmed by the sound of their breaths and soft heart beats. He wasn’t alone with the horrors of himself when he had these girls. When he had Casey.

He watched her, trailing his eyes across her dark hair and small frame. The girl wasn’t exact. She didn’t have the same scars running across her wrist. Instead, she had blue nail polish. Dennis blinked, it was Claire.

He looked to Claire on the second bed with Marcia. Her hair was a dark blonde, her skin covered by long sleeves and a filthy pair of tattered jeans. He had made a mistake. He lifted Marica off of Claire as he dragged Claire over to Casey’s bed. Before removing Casey and placing her in Marcia’s bed.

The new Casey didn’t have blue nail polish. But her hair was lighter, crowding his eyes as he tried to sort through his feelings.

The women were wrong. They were impure.

He considered leaving them there. Turning and abandoning his socialisation. But instead Claire woke up, her dark eyes flicking across to his as she gasped. Already tightening a polished hand around Marcia and trying to get away from his glare. It was too late to reconsider.

He felt soothed. Like a cold sponge melting away the burn t charcoal that had seeped into his skin.

And so it began… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very End, :-) 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx


End file.
